The Scholar and the Princess
by KaBunny
Summary: AU Kaoru Kamiya, the Princess of Crysta, needs a new tutor. Her father seemd to the know the perfect man for the job, Kenshin Himura. But, what happens when Kenshin's past starts to catch up to him. And how did a scholar get so good at swordmanship!
1. A New Tutor

Author's Notes: Well, konnichiwa minna-sama! This is my first attempt at ma K/K fic....er okay, well it's my first attempt at a RuroKen ficcies..... You can be hard if you want. Personally, I think I deserve it because I don't think my writings are very good, but because reviewers tell me they are.....I continue into different fields to see if I can find out otherwise. Well, thanks for reading! BTW....this is set in my own created fantasy world....if you get lost, please inform me so I can unlost you, hehe!  
  
Title: The Scholar and the Princess (have any ideas for a better title? I always hate mine)  
  
Author: KaBunny  
  
E-mail: Alexandra_Miyoko@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Chapter One: A New Tutor  
  
"But father I've already completed my schoolings, why do I have to have a tutor?" the dark haired girl asked, her arms crossed in front of her chest.  
  
"Kaoru, dear, I have already explained this to you. You have been spending too much time with that....that, boy and learning unladylike things," the brunette man said, patting his daughter lightly on the shoulder. "It is not good for a woman so refined as you. You have become wild and I think, before I find a suitable husband for you, that you need a few lessons in manners."  
  
"But, father......I like hanging out with Sano. And he's not a boy, he's the Captain of the Knights of Crysta. Besides, he likes having my help in training that new knight, Yahiko," Kaoru responded, placing her hands behind her back and tilting from side to side innocently. Her loose, long sleeved indigo dress swung side to side as she did this, her knee length skirt showing off her beautiful pale legs. "And I'm not yet a woman. I'm only seventeen."  
  
"You are close enough to a woman to understand where I am coming from and you will listen to me because I am your father," the man stated, firmly. He turned his back to his daughter, his black cape swinging around him as he did so. His armored shoes made a light clicking noise on the floor as he walked back to his throne and sat upon it. He sighed as he leaned his head in his hand.  
  
"I still don't understand father.....why do I need a tutor?" Kaoru questioned, stepping up closer to the man, her wooden sandals tapping lightly across the green obsidian floor.  
  
"Kaoru.....stop playing your games with me. I know you understand and now you are just trying to anger me. But, you will be taught manners or my name is not King Koshijiro Kamiya. And from now on you will not "hang out" with that boy until further notice," the king replied. ( Thanks Jib!)  
  
"I hate you, Daddy!" Kaoru cried, before storming from the room.  
  
"No, you only think you hate me, dearest," the king muttered, sighing again. "But, one day daughter Kaoru, you will thank me for this. One day...." The king then turned to one of the guards standing next to his throne. "Guard, please retrieve the young man from the library."  
  
"Yes, your majesty," the guard responded, bowing and rushing out of the room.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
'How can he do this to me? What am I going to do without Sano and Yahiko? I'll be so bored!' Kaoru thought, walking along, staring at the beautifully painted floor. 'I know! I'll make that tutor's life hell so he'll leave! That is such a good idea! Good thinking Kaoru!'  
  
Kaoru's face grew into a smile as she continued wandering along down the corridor, thinking of her plans of how to get the dreaded tutor to leave. She was so busy thinking that she didn't even see the young man walking towards her and walked right into him.  
  
She fell forward, right onto the young man and smashed the book accidentally into his face. Kaoru could feel her face turn red from embarrassment. "Oh my gods! Are you okay?!" Kaoru asked, getting up off the man as fast as she could.  
  
"Oro.....," she heard from behind the book.  
  
"Kaoru....are you killing innocent people again?" she heard Sanosuke ask from behind her. She turned around and waved her hands in front of herself innocently.  
  
"Actually, it was my fault....I didn't see the lady coming," a voice said from the floor. Both Kaoru and Sano turned to see a man with long red haired pulled back away from his face smiling up at them with his hand behind his head. He then stood up and bowed to Kaoru. "I'm terribly sorry Miss, that I am. I must take leave of you two now, however. Good day lady and sir."  
  
He bowed to both of the two before smiling at them, his violet eyes glowing. He then turned and hurried off down the hall, his book in hand.  
  
"What an awfully polite man," Kaoru stated, staring off at him.  
  
"Weird," Sano said, looking around. He glanced at the statue next to them before glancing down at the floor where the man and Kaoru landed. A thought occurred to him, but Kaoru interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Something wrong, Sano?" Kaoru asked, turning to look at him, her blue eyes slightly concerned.  
  
"Nothing at all," Sano responded, giving her a reassuring smile.  
  
"Oh, well....then let's go find Yahiko and get in some practice," Kaoru replied, wandering off down the way she had been heading.  
  
Sano followed her, but glanced back at the spot where the run in had just occurred at. 'Had that guy been stronger, Kaoru would've gotten seriously hurt by hitting her head on that statue. Maybe he knew? Naw, he looked like a librarian,' Sano thought, bringing a smile to his face as he continued to follow Kaoru.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, my first chapter isn't as long as I'd like it to be, but...I really only wanted to see if anyone would like my story.....if you don't then please feel free to tell me why. Constructive criticism makes the world go round. Flames are nice too, but....don't send a flame unless you plan on getting one back ^.~, hehe...  
  
Stay Tuned for Chapter Two: Meet Kenshin Himura....Kaoru meets up with a past encounter, er....well, you understand.....Sano gets suspicious of her past encounter again. Something funny's going on.....Yahiko plans to get to the bottom of it....  
  
Ja ne! ~KaBunny 


	2. Meet Kenshin Himura

Author's Notes: Yeah, I'm writing this and I haven't even posted the first chapter O.O.....I'm such a dork, hehe....anywho, I guess I'll do more writing and less talking, ne? (You guys were so sweet that I decided to update this sooner than I had expected....blush I really appreciate the support huggles readers I luff you guys!)  
  
Title: The Scholar and the Princess  
  
Author: C'est moi! KaBunny  
  
E-mail: Alexandra_Miyoko@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Chapter Two: Meet Kenshin Himura  
  
"Are you done yet, Kaoru?" Sano asked, leaning against the door of the stables. He sighed lightly for he had been waiting for approximately twenty minutes. He was becoming bored and was starting to get impatient. "It doesn't take that long to change."  
  
"Yes it does....," Kaoru responded from inside the stable. She hmphed before finishing up folding her indigo dress that she had just changed out of. "I thought we already established this fact the last few times we've had to do this."  
  
"Well, if you weren't so into defying your old man, then we wouldn't be having this problem now would we?" Sano questioned, crossing his arms over his chest. He had already changed into his training robes long before and had been waiting for Kaoru to finish ever since. His white and black robes fit him loosely and the symbol of 'bad' on his back was slightly covered by the strings leading off of his red headband tied through his spike light brown hair.  
  
"Listen...I can't help it if I find the art of swordsman ship so intriguing and if you don't like waiting for me, then.....," Kaoru muttered, finishing pulling back her hair into a ponytail and stepping out to smile up at the much taller man, "....then, I guess I can find a much better teacher if that is what you wish."  
  
"Oh, please," Sano replied, giving a small laugh as he grabbed a wooden sword on his way out of the stables. "You couldn't find a better teacher than me, the Captain of the Knights of Crysta."  
  
"I bet you I could find someone who fights better than you," Kaoru responded, following Sano's suit and grabbing a wooden sword on her way out the door.  
~~~~~~  
Yahiko and Kaoru had been sparing one another for the last three hours. Each were both new students to the Knights of Crysta's secret training, but only one would actually become a Knight because the other was a princess who was not supposed to be doing violent things such as this. Sano had been standing on the side lines couching the two along. He would point out what one did wrong in order to hit by the other and then explain how to not let that happen by demonstration.  
  
Yahiko was gradually exceeding past Kaoru, but Kaoru's determination kept her up to par with Yahiko. The child was a much faster worker and memorized much better than the princess, but he forgot what he was doing easily and his concentration was easily broken. Kaoru memorized the moves much slower, but once they were memorized, she never forgot them. Also, her concentration and focus were so on task that she always caught on much quicker than Yahiko even if she absorbed the information much slower.  
  
'They're both equal as students. They both have their own weaknesses and their own strengths, but when looked at together as an overall fighter, they are equal,' Sano thought, a smile on his face. He could see the sweat pouring through their pores as they worked and practiced in the brutally hot weather. "Alright you two, break time. You've been at it for hours and I think it's about time to get some water."  
  
"Well," Yahiko said, glancing to Sano before turning back to Kaoru. "I would've already beaten her if I didn't feel so bad at how ugly she is."  
  
"What did you say?!" Kaoru bellowed, knocking Yahiko in the head with her sword. "You realize that you're talking to the most refined pr-"  
  
"Eh, heh heh," Sano laughed, muffling Kaoru. "Kaoru, you know Yahiko doesn't know about that and it's better," he whispered to her, as she struggled to get away. "Ow!" he yelled, pulling his hand away from her and shaking it wildly.  
  
"Hah!" Kaoru stated, triumphantly. "Serves you right Sano....." Kaoru crossed her arms across her chest cockily and smiled, satisfied with her work.  
  
"You better watch yourself, Little Missy," Sano said, blowing on Kaoru's bite wound on his hand.  
  
"Or what?" Kaoru questioned, grinning snidely at Sano.  
  
"The ugly fairy might come back and beat you with the ugly stick again!" Yahiko intervened, cracking a smirk. "Wait....you ARE the ugly stick."  
  
"YAHIKO!!!!" Kaoru yelled, grabbing his throat and shaking him. " I AM NOT UGLY!!!!!"  
  
"Ugly, ugly, ugly!!!" Yahiko retorted, as he was being choked to death.  
  
"Kaoru! Don't kill him! You need another new student to train with," Sano replied, trying to pull Kaoru off of Yahiko.  
  
"Then we'll find ANOTHER ONE!!! Anyone, but Yahiko!"  
  
"Um, excuse me," a gentle and familiar voice questioned from behind them.  
  
They all stopped what they were doing and turned their heads to see the long red haired man before, smiling at them. They immediately pulled their hands away one another, placed them behind their backs, and gave a nervous laugh. They glared at one another when they realized how suspicious they looked and then sweat dropped.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry to bother you all, but, I can't seem to find my way to my room," the redheaded man said, placing his hand behind his head a releasing a chuckle. "Would one of you mind showing me?"  
  
"Kaoru would love to show you," Yahiko replied, pushing Kaoru forward.  
  
"Sure....," Kaoru muttered, blushing before turning back and glaring at Yahiko. Her look said 'you will pay much much later with lots and lots of pain.'  
  
"Thank you, Miss," the man answered, he gave a small polite bow to Yahiko and Sano before following Kaoru off into the castle.  
  
"Where is your room supposed to be?" Kaoru asked, glancing back at the man.  
  
"King Kamiya said that it was located in the West Wing. He said something about the autumn room?" the man muttered, following Kaoru.  
  
The dark haired girl stopped at a fork to think for a moment. She glanced to the right before looking at the red haired man. "Autumn room? Huh.....you're room's right next to mine."  
  
Kaoru shrugged and wandered down the right path, the man following her. She wandered through winding paths that caused the man to become lost quite easily. By the time he had come to the room that Kaoru pointed out as his, he had no idea where he was.  
  
"Well, I suppose you might want to get settled in, huh?" Kaoru asked, rocking back and forth on her heels, her hands behind her back and her eyes downcast. "I have to get back to Sano and Yahiko before they find something better to do."  
  
"You have very good skills, Princess Kaoru. I know, however, that your father does not approve of your swordsman ship, that I do," the man said, as he watched Kaoru closely.  
  
"I hope you enjoy your stay at the castle," Kaoru responded, pinching her tongue at what she was actually going to say. She turned and began walking away.  
  
"Miss Kaoru?" the man called her, stopping her. She turned back to look at him. "I will see you tomorrow in the library for breakfast for your first lesson."  
  
"First lesson?" she asked, knitting her brows in confusion. "I don't understand."  
  
"I'm your new tutor for your manners, Kenshin Himura," Kenshin said, giving her a gentle smile.  
  
"DADDY!!!!!!!" Kaoru yelled, growling and stomping off down the hall.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
Well, that chappie is done and over with....I hope you guys'll like it....I'm going to post the first chappie here in awhile and we'll see if I bomb or fare well.....hope it's good!  
  
Stay Tuned for Chapter Three: Lesson One......Kaoru gets her first lesson in manners.....how does she fare? What happens when she starts to get nervous? Is it because of the lesson.....or because of a certain long red haired man?  
  
Ja ne! ~KaBunny 


	3. Lesson One

Author's Notes: You guys are really sweet and I mean that..... Every time I get a review, I get inspired to write more! So, I really appreciate all your input and I also like the fact that you actually criticized and didn't just say the story was good! : P Also, I hope to be adding in Megumi and I'm also adding in Aoshi, but he doesn't come till later, heh heh....There may also be a couple of other minor characters, but that's it!  
  
Title: The Scholar and the Princess  
  
Author: KaBunny  
  
E-mail: Alexandra_Miyoko@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG-13 (Not for swearing.....well, maybe a little, but more for violence O.O)  
  
Chapter Three: Lesson One  
  
Kenshin glanced at the sundial next to the rather large window which faced north. Kaoru was quite late, by a couple hours in fact. Their breakfast had long gotten cold and Kenshin had become bored with the fact that he had nothing to do until Kaoru showed up. He had indulged himself in a couple books, but soon became bored with that.  
  
'It's time to see what is taking Miss Kaoru so long,' the long redheaded man thought, standing up from his seat and walking out of the library. He had trouble finding his way to the library, but Kenshin figured that it might be easier to find his way back to his room.  
  
He wandered through the halls, glancing this way and that, not really remembering which way to go. He stopped to think a moment, but ended up on the floor instead.  
  
"Oh, 'scuse me there, Mister," the spiky brown haired man said, glancing down at Kenshin. "Didn't mean to hit you with the door. You alright?"  
  
"Oro....oro oro," Kenshin muttered, his eyes swirling as he lay on the floor twitching.  
  
"Look what you did, Rooster head! You need to pay more attention," Yahiko replied from behind Sano.  
  
"Rooster head?! You're pushing your luck kid!" Sano answered, looking down at the boy. "Here hold these while I help the man up."  
  
Sano dropped the load of logs into Yahiko's awaiting arms and then turned to Kenshin. The taller man grabbed Kenshin by the back of his white robe top and stood him on his feet. "There now. Are we better?" Sano asked, giving Kenshin a small smile.  
  
"Yes, thank you," Kenshin answered, placing a hand behind his head and returning Sano's smile with a nervous one.  
  
"That's the spirit!" Sano said, giving Kenshin a hard, encouraging whap on his back as he turned back to where Yahiko had been previously standing.  
  
The small boy was now on his back, the logs on top of him. His eyes looked similar to Kenshin just moments ago when he had been whapped in the head by the door. "Geez, Yahiko! How do you expect to survive my training if you can't even carry a few logs. Hey mister..." Sano said, turning around to where Kenshin had just been standing only to discover him face down on the ground. "Why can't you people stay up?"  
  
"I'm alright," Kenshin muttered, standing up and dusting off his blue and white gi. "Quite a hit you got there." The long redheaded man gave a laugh as he looked up at the much taller man.  
  
"Would one of you PLEASE HELP ME?!?!?!?!?!?!" Yahiko yelled from his position on the floor, his legs swinging up in the air.  
  
Kenshin and Sano, both, pulled all the logs off of Yahiko, who sat up and dusted off his white and black gi. He then stood up and rolled his eyes. "I could've died from lack of air waiting for you two! Sheesh!" Yahiko muttered, crossing his arms impatiently.  
  
"You must be Kenshin Himura, Kaoru's new tutor. I'm Sanosuke Sagara, Captain of the Knights of Crysta, and this is little Yahiko Myoujin (Did I spell it right?)," Sano said, as Kenshin placed the rest of the logs back into Sano's arms.  
  
"Why yes I am. It's a pleasure to meet you," Kenshin said, bowing slightly to both of them.  
  
"I can see that you're very polite and well mannered. Mind giving this kid some lessons?" Sano suggested, tilting his head in Yahiko's direction.  
  
"Hey! I'm well mannered!" Yahiko replied, rolling his eyes and walking off down the hall. He glanced back at Kenshin for a second as a thought crossed his mind. 'Why does he look so familiar? Something's not as it appears,' Yahiko thought, continuing to walk away from the two men.  
  
"Well, I appear to be lost. Would you mind directing me to Kaoru's room?" Kenshin asked, giving Sano a smile.  
  
"Um, well, it's down this here hall and to the left. It's the only white door lined in gold," Sano said, shifting the weight in his arms.  
  
"Thank you. I must be on my way now, Captain Sagara (WOW! That brings back flashbacks!!!)," Kenshin answered, bowing to the much taller man. "I suppose I will be seeing you around since you are such good friends with Kaoru."  
  
Sano smiled at the title that Kenshin had said to him. It brought back good memories for him, but it also brought back the bad memories of his Captain, falling in battle against the invaders from the Alexandria kingdom. 'At least Captain fell against the strongest man from the Alexandria, that manslayer, Battousai,' Sano thought, his smile fading as he looked down at the much shorter man. "Please, call me Sano. Everyone does except for my students," Sano replied, a smile returning to his lips.  
  
"Alright then, Sano," Kenshin said, the name rolling off his lips as if he had said it sometime before.  
  
Sano's smile faded again as a glimpse of the past shot through his mind. Some small image of yellow eyes and a sword. 'The battlefield.....,' Sano thought, shaking his head clear.  
  
"Are you alright?" Kenshin questioned, seeing the odd look on Sano's face and brunette shaking his head clear of thoughts.  
  
"Yeah....I'll, ah, catch you later, Kenshin," Sano responded, giving Kenshin a wave as he walked down the way Yahiko had walked off. He glanced back once and got another glimpse of the past. This time it was off a man in front of the setting sun, looking back at him. His eyes glowed yellow.  
  
Sano shook off the feeling and muttered, "Strange...."  
  
Kenshin glanced back at Sano from over his shoulder and caught Sano's glance back at him. "Strange.....," he also muttered, wandering down the way that Sano had directed him was toward Kaoru's room.  
  
~~~~~~(Are you ready for this?! Heh! I am! Brace yourselves!!)  
  
Kenshin knocked on the white door with gold lining as Sano had said to. No one answered his knocking and after a few minutes of waiting, Kenshin knocked again. "Miss Kaoru? Are you in there?" he called, receiving no answer. "Must still be asleep...."  
  
He shrugged and opened the door a peek. The dark blue drapes were open, a stream of light flowing through them. He saw no movement, no bed, and no Kaoru. So, he opened the door wider to reveal a room of monochrome blue. The drapes were the darkest color blue in the room. The carpet was a royal blue color while the bed was a light blue. It's covers had been thrown back and the mistress of the room was missing.  
  
Kenshin's eyes rolled over to the door on his right when he saw it opening. Out came Kaoru dressed in....well, nothing. She had apparently just gotten out of the bath because her hair had been pulled up in a towel, but her body was completely exposed for Kenshin's eyes to roam over.  
  
"Oro....," Kenshin mumbled, his eyes as big as a cat's. A drop of blood dripped out of his nose and he quickly reached up and wiped it on his blue gi top.  
  
"EYAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kaoru screamed, as she ran back into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.  
  
"I am so sorry, Miss Kaoru! I didn't....I mean....I...," Kenshin stuttered, his hands over his eyes.  
  
"Don't you know how to KNOCK?!" Kaoru asked, incredulously.  
  
"Well, I did knock, Miss Kaoru. After I received no answer, I entered," Kenshin explained, his face hot.  
  
"Knock LOUDER next time! And what ARE you doing here ANYWAY?!" Kaoru bellowed, walking out of the bathroom, this time with a towel wrapped around herself.  
  
"I got tired of waiting for your arrival," Kenshin answered, his hands still over his eyes.  
  
Kaoru grabbed a wine colored kimono with sky blue under layers out of her closet and walked back into the bathroom. She dressed herself before walking back out to glance at Kenshin, sitting in a chair, his face still tinted pink. "Are you BLUSHING?!" she asked, confused.  
  
"Yes, well, you are a lady and I never expected this to happen," Kenshin responded, still not looking at her. 'Where were my skills then? Why couldn't I sense her?' Kenshin thought, finally glancing at Kaoru. She was pulling her hair back into her trademark ponytail with a sky blue ribbon. Kaoru caught him looking at her strangely, his eyes a dark indigo color.  
  
"Is something the matter?" she asked, placing her brush onto her vanity and turning to look at Kenshin.  
  
"Oh, no, Miss Kaoru. I don't have a problem, that I don't," Kenshin replied, smiling. His eyes turned back to a light lavender.  
  
'Odd....,' Kaoru thought, turning back to check herself out in the mirror. 'Must be the light.'  
  
"Shall we go to the library to begin our first lesson?" Kenshin questioned, standing up.  
  
"I suppose.....," Kaoru said, walking off to her door, Kenshin following.  
  
~~~~~~(Heh heh....)  
  
"So what am I supposed to do again?" Kaoru asked, glancing up at Kenshin, who was standing next to her.  
  
"Well, when serving tea, you always serve your guest first," Kenshin responded, smiling slightly. "And when you pour the tea, you hold the top so it doesn't fall off into the cup. Lastly, make sure to watch what your doing so you don't spill a drop."  
  
"So.....," Kaoru muttered, picking up the teapot and allowing it to hover above one of the cups. She poured some out, forgetting to put her hand on the top, and tipped the cup over because it was much to high up in the air.  
  
Kenshin quickly caught the top that fell off the teapot and stopped the mess from rolling off the table and onto Kaoru's nice kimono. She didn't even see his movements. She gasped in surprise at how fast he was. "How did you....?"  
  
"I told you that you need put your hand on the top and watch what you're doing," Kenshin repeated, simply. "Now that we know may happen, perhaps I should show you how to do it."  
  
He grabbed the pot over Kaoru's hand and placed her other hand on the cover, his over hers. Kaoru felt herself blush when the electricity ran through her fingers. She watched as Kenshin guided her hands and poured the tea out smoothly. He then said something to her. "Huh?"  
  
"I said, you try now," he replied, a small smile on his face.  
  
"Oh, okay," Kaoru said, taking the teapot fully away from Kenshin. She did just as he had told and perfectly.  
  
'Her grace is natural. She just needs someone to guide it,' Kenshin thought, the smile still on his face as he watched Kaoru pour the tea.  
  
"How am I doing?" she asked, glancing up at him and taking her eyes away from pouring.  
  
"Great," Kenshin answered, tipping the teapot up much more quickly than Kaoru could see. She glanced back to the cup and saw that if any more tea was added, it would've spilled. 'How'd he know that? And how does he move so fast?' she thought, glancing back to him, startled. "Just make sure that you watch what you're doing," he said, winking to her. "Our lesson is over for today, but each day, I will add one more lesson to each lesson that we've already done. So, tomorrow, you shall pour us tea and receive a new lesson. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes," Kaoru responded, nodding her confirmation as to what he said. "See you tomorrow, Mr. Himura!"  
  
Kenshin smiled as he watched her run out of the library, a smile on her face and her hair swaying vibrantly in breeze she created as she ran. 'What a sweet girl,' Kenshin thought. He turned to look out the window that the sun cascaded through onto the sundial. The sun, however, was partially blocked out by dark clouds. 'I feel something bad is coming. Something horribly bad, that I do.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Done done done done!!!!!! Alrighty! I'm done with this chappie! I hope you liked it! Oh, btw, I'm not a lemon writer...I never was and never will be....(sorry to all you lemon peeps -_-;) I write in kissy kissy, nakedness (not described....usually just blatantly say their naked and end of story!), and everything else is usually implied, hehe....just thought you'd like to know! Well, good day!!  
  
Stay Tuned for Chapter Four: Lesson Two......Strange things happen around the castle's new visitor.....Sano gets odd flashbacks every time he's around, Yahiko gets a strange feeling that he knows the man, and Kaoru feels the electricity from the scholar. The King, however, ADORES the man....which is odd, considering her usually hates men around his DAUGHTER....is there something in the water?! What does he mean by SUITOR?! (Do you guys think I should keep writing these in....sometimes I get completely off track from them....what do you think?)  
  
Ja ne! ~KaBunny 


	4. Lesson Two

Author's Notes: OMG! My friend had this RuroKen shirt today! It was soooooo AWESOME! I was totally freaking out cause he got it for like 10 bucks! I almost stole it from him....hehe. Anywho, to reader, that is why she needs lessons....because she doesn't act like a princess. Also, she never apologized, if you look back. Kenshin did, hehe. Also, Yahiko doesn't know she's a princess and that's why he makes fun of her. Just wait till he finds out! =)  
  
Title: The Scholar and the Princess  
  
Author: KaBunny  
  
E-mail: Alexandra_Miyoko@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Chapter Four: Lesson Two  
  
Kaoru poured the tea as Kenshin had taught her to the previous day. This time she had been on time. She didn't want an incident happening like the previous day. She figured that Kenshin had only opened the door to check and make sure that she was still sleeping. When he didn't see her there he must've thought something was wrong.  
  
"There Mr. Himura! Did I do good?" she asked, smiling.  
  
"Did I do well.....," he corrected, taking a sip of the tea that she had just poured perfectly.  
  
"Huh?" she questioned, confused. She set the teapot down and then took her seat. She also took a sip of her tea.  
  
"I was correcting your English. It is not, did I do good.....it is, did I do well, that it is. I will try to constantly correct your English throughout this excursion. It is impossible for me to accommodate all grammatical and improper usage of words into one or two lessons," Kenshin explained, glancing up at her from his tea. The confused expression on her face was enough to tell him that she didn't understand. "Never mind Miss Kaoru. Just know that the way you speak is incorrect." (AN: Now only if the way I speak was correct Me and my grammar/spelling)  
  
"Oh, okay.....," Kaoru muttered, still confused. "Hey! What's wrong with the way I talk?"  
  
"Nothing is wrong with the way you speak. However, it is improper for someone in a high stature like yourself, that it is," he replied, taking another sip of his tea.  
  
"Also.....if you are to find a proper suitor, then you need to speak correctly. Without correct use of the language, how can you prove to your future husband your upbringing?" a deep voice said from behind them.  
  
They both turned to stare at the king who had just entered the library. He was walking towards them, waving a piece of parchment, a smile upon his face. Kenshin stood up and bowed, "You majesty."  
  
"As you were Mr. Himura," the king replied, stopping at the table.  
  
"Yes, your majesty," Kenshin answered, sitting back down.  
  
"How is little Kaoru coming along?" he asked, setting the parchment on the table and smiling at Kenshin. He talked as though Kaoru wasn't sitting in the room, but when Kenshin glanced at her and saw she didn't notice he turned back to the King.  
  
"Miss Kaoru has natural grace that will easily show itself with a little practice," Kenshin explained. "Her lessons may only last a week or so."  
  
"Excellent news! That is excellent news," the king exclaimed, taking a seat with them at the table. "I also have excellent news. The prince of Alexandria has asked for your hand in married my daughter."  
  
"Father......didn't we just get over a war with them not more than 5 years ago?" Kaoru asked, fixing the napkin on her forest green dress.  
  
"Yes, Kaoru. I am glad you know at least some history. However, have you not considered what marrying the Prince of Alexandria will do for our politics?" he questioned, turning to his daughter.  
  
"I don't care about politics! What about love?" she questioned, standing up and throwing her napkin from her lap onto the table, causing a loud whapping noise to ring throughout the quiet library.  
  
"Love?!" the king replied, incredulously. He gave snort of disapproval. "What is this love nonsense?"  
  
"This 'love nonsense' is the very bane of my existence. I live to discover love and be loved in return," she answered, passionately. The fire burning within her dark blue eyes caught Kenshin's attention. The loneliness had disapeared for the first time since he had been here. "Without love, who can say that they have truly lived? Father, have you not ever felt strongly towards someone? Maybe even enough to say that you love them?"  
  
"Kaoru!" the king exclaimed, surprised by her outburst and the fire reflected in her eyes towards him. "It is good that you feel passionate about something, but why must it be something as foolish as this love?"  
  
"You don't understand! How can you say you love me when you haven't ever experienced true love?" Kaoru cried, placing her hands in the table with a loud thump and leaning forward as if trying to make herself look intimidating.  
  
"How could I not love my only child?" the king countered, now standing up and facing his daughter in a similar way.  
  
"You don't get it!! Why can't you understand?!" she cried, her eyes filling with water from her intense anger. She looked at Kenshin, who was staring at her wide-eyed, before turning back to her father. She hmphed before storming out of the library and slamming the large oak door behind her as she did so.  
  
The king to turned to Kenshin and sighed. "Excuse me, Mr. Himura."  
  
"Y-yes, your majesty," Kenshin quickly responded, closing his dropped open mouth, standing up, and bowing once more as the king stormed off after his daughter.  
  
After the king had left, Kenshin had taken his seat again with a sigh. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples before taking a sip of the tea that had now turned luke warm from sitting there.  
  
"I think that's the most passion that I have ever seen come from Kaoru," a voice said from above Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin glanced up and his lavender eyes met with the light brown ones of Sanosuke. "Sano.....I suppose you saw that display too, did you?"  
  
"Yup," Sano replied, simply. "Mind if I sit with you?"  
  
"Of course not," Kenshin answered, giving the man a small smile. "Why are you in the library, may I ask?"  
  
"Well, I came to look in on a book," Sano responded, his eyes glancing about the room. When he glanced back at Kenshin, his eyes had turned to a dark blue hue. "Actually, to tell you the truth, I was in here spying on you and Little Missy. I wanted to see what these lessons were all about."  
  
"Are you not the best swordsman in the land?" Kenshin asked, turning away to disguise his eyes from Sano who was looking at him strangely.  
  
"I'm flattered you think so, but this was not always the case," Sano replied, truthfully.  
  
"Is that so?" Kenshin questioned, turning back to him, his eyes now a lavender hue again.  
  
"You remember the war Crysta had with Alexandria not too long ago?"  
  
"Yes. I have many memories of it, some not so good."  
  
"Well, in that war, died two of the greatest men who happened to fight on opposite sides. One was my captain and adoptive father, Captain Sagara. I was a young man of twenty two at the time, but I still looked up to Captain greatly and he had taught me well in the way of the sword and the knight. We fought alongside one another, men falling at our feet. As the last battle commenced, I got separated from Captain. When I finally found him again, Aoshi (yes.....THAT Aoshi, hehe!), another honorable knight trained by Captain, was leaning over Captain, who had fallen in battle," Sano explained, staring at the table top. He glanced up at Kenshin now, who was staring out the window, his body tense and his eyes a dark blue with flecks of....was that gold? "Kenshin?"  
  
"Huh?" he asked, turning to the knight. His eyes had turned back to that lavender color again and Sano believed he was now seeing things.  
  
"Am I boring you?" he inquired, looking at the scholar strangely. He shook his head clear of the image he had seen again of the yellow eyes and sweeping sword.  
  
"Oh, no.....I find you story quite interesting, that I do. Please, continue," Kenshin responded, smiling slightly to completely convince Sano.  
  
"Well, Aoshi had said that the Battousai, the strongest man from Alexandria, had slain the Captain. He then ran off saying something about finding the king. As I turned back, I saw him. I saw the Battousai leaving the scene. With one swing he took down three soldiers and then glanced back at me, his yellow eyes forever burned into my mind. I checked the men he had killed with one swing. When I glanced back up again, I saw him one last time, silhouetted against the setting sun, his sword gleaming and his yellow eyes glowing back at me," Sano finished, glancing back up at Kenshin who looked quite serious. "I heard, later, that the Battousai had been killed among the many soldiers because no trace of him has ever been seen again. My revenge will never be fulfilled."  
  
"That must be horrible to remember, that it must," Kenshin murmured, his eyes a dark blue again. He was staring at the table top intently. He glanced up at Sano. "What happened to Aoshi?"  
  
"I don't know. I didn't see him after that. Come to think of it, I don't think I've ever seen him since that last time on the battle field," Sano muttered, astonished. "I know he didn't perish because I would've gone to his ceremony. Weird."  
  
"Yes," Kenshin answered, slightly cold. "Very weird."  
  
"Hey, Rooster head! I can't believe I'd see you in a place like this," a child's voice said from the doorway of the library.  
  
"Is that anyway to treat you commanding officer?!" Sano growled, glaring at the boy who had approached the sitting men.  
  
Yahiko glanced at Kenshin and got the feeling again that he had seen him somewhere before again. "I know I've seen you somewhere before."  
  
"Of course you have," Kenshin responded, smiling suddenly. "I met you in the hallway when the Captain here accidentally hit me with the door."  
  
"Sorry about that," Sano said, scratching the back of his head nervously. "Hey, Yahiko, what are you doing in the library anyhow?"  
  
"For your information, you dope, I just got out from my lesson with the Professor. I do have school!" Yahiko replied, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Well, now you're going to go into the school of pain if you don't hurry up and get ready for your daily training!" Sano growled, cracking his knuckles threateningly. He stood up and turned back to Kenshin. "I'll talk to you later, Mr. Himura."  
  
"Kenshin, please," he responded, handing off a smile to Sano and Yahiko. "Yahiko remember to keep you left foot a little farther back. That way you are not leaving your left side so open to attack. Now, if you'll excuse me gentlemen."  
  
Kenshin gave a small bow, before he wandered out of the library leaving behind a surprised and confused Yahiko and Sano in his wake.  
  
"How did he know that you had you foot out too far?" Sano pondered aloud, glancing down at Yahiko who shrugged.  
  
"I know I've seen him before, but I still can't figure it out," Yahiko muttered, glancing back up at Sano.  
  
"Hey! What are you still standing here for?! Get going!" Sano bellowed, glaring down at his young companion.  
  
"Yeah, yeah....I'm going, I'm going," Yahiko grumbled, hulking out the door with Sano nipping at his heels.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That chappy's done. It gives you a little tidbit into more of the plot! What DID happen to Aoshi? Wouldn't you like to know?! Anyone care to guess? Let me tell you....not everything is as it appears to be. Anyone questions, comments, concerns......feel free to express them through e-mail, hate mail, reviews, or flames!  
  
Stay Tuned for Chapter Five: Professors and Doctors.......someone gets a boo boo and visit from the doctor! Who could that be? Also.....don't forget the Professor Yahiko mentioned! He makes an appearance and he's HIGHLY important.....why does Kenshin hate him so and how come he can't sit in the same room with him for more than a few minutes?! Kenshin HATE someone?! Something DEF has to be in the water!!  
  
Ja ne! ~KaBunny 


	5. Professors and Doctors

Author's Notes: Well, I'm actually typing this before I even posted the chapter before. I don't think I'm going to finish this when it comes time to post, so I don't think there will be a double post =( . Anywho, on with the post!  
  
Title: The Scholar and the Princess  
  
Author: KaBunny  
  
E-mail: Alexandra_Miyoko@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Chapter Five: Professors and Doctors  
  
"Yahiko! Your left foot is too far forward again!" Sano yelled, as he continued to watch Kaoru and Yahiko spar closely.  
  
Instead of the normal training ground, all three of them had ridden out into the woods. They had found a natural clearing that would provide as good terrain for a new type of training that was not as expected as the normal flat area. Now there were rocks, holes, and roots to unexpectedly trip over.  
  
Each of them tied their horses off onto different tree branches before Yahiko and Karou found a spot and set themselves into their sparing. Sano watched them and noticed that with the new surroundings they accidentally slipped into their bad habits without noticing. Yahiko had his foot too far forward again and Kaoru started swinging her wooden sword more like a stick than a sword.  
  
"Kaoru! It's not a stick! Don't use it as such!" Sano scolded, rolling his eyes. He laughed as he saw Kaoru fall backwards. She had stopped to tell him off and tripped backward instead.  
  
It was funny.....at first, until he heard Kaoru call out in pain. At first, Sano thought it was from Yahiko accidentally hitting her in the head from the momentum of his sword. As he got closer, he realized that she was not only holding her head, but also her ankle.  
  
"What happened Missy?" he questioned, kneeling down from his tall stature to pull her hand away from her ankle.  
  
"I twisted my ankle when I fell and the I land on it," she replied, flinching when he touch it gently.  
  
"Shit," he muttered, standing up to think. Kaoru's hand automatically went back to injured ankle which she gave a small rub to. "I don't how we're going to get back to the castle. Yahiko can barely ride as it is, so he couldn't do it double, which leaves me. But, who will bring your horse along? Yahiko certainly doesn't have the ability or the experience...... "  
  
"I'm capable of riding!" Kaoru exclaimed, stubbornly. She placed her hand ontop of a rock sitting next to her and pushed herself to her feet. "See, I'm alright. All I did was twist my....ankle." She had stumbled onto her butt again because her ankle gave way as soon as she put any weight on it.  
  
"What was that Missy?" Sano asked, arching his brow increduously down at her.  
  
Sano then turned to the direction in which he heard loud hoof sounds coming from. Whomever they were, they were moving at a fast speed by how far apart the sounds were and how heavy the sounds were. Sano guessed that they were riding out on the trail which would inevitably lead them here. However, one thing Sano could not tell was whether this horse carried a friend or foe. It could be carrying someone much worse, the King.  
  
"Come on Missy. We have to get out of the clearing......someone's coming," Sano said, bending down so Kaoru could get up onto his back.  
  
Yahiko helped her stand slightly so she could wrap her arms around Sano's neck. Sano, in turn, lifted Kaoru's legs off the ground with his arms before he stood up and glanced in the direction of the sound of the hoof beats.  
  
"Come one Yahiko, you too," Sano answered, truning and running as fast as his long legs would carry him out of the clearing with Kaoru on his back.  
  
Yahiko followed Sano, trailing slightly behind because of his shorter legs. The quickly reached the edge of the forest and got in behind some bushes near the edge. They ducked down, Kaoru still on Sano's back and Yahiko next to them on the right.  
  
A black horse galloped into the clearing and sat atop it was Kenshin. The horse reared back, Kenshin easily following its movements as he glanced around. He was sure that he had heard talking out here and the neighing of other horses. At first he had been out looking for Kaoru to have the lesson that she hadn't received yet due to the King's interuption, but when he heard the other people out in the clearing, he feared enemies of the Kingdom of Crysta.  
  
'I must've been mistaken,' he thought, still glancing around. He then spotted the three horses tied to trees to the far left of him. 'I knew my senses were correct.'  
  
"Kenshin!" he heard a voice shout from the direction his horse was facing. The red haired man turned and spotted Sano crawling out of the bushes at the edge of the forest on the other side of the field with Kaoru on his back. He trotted over to them.  
  
He stopped infront of them, his horse giving a small neigh of disapproval as if it wanted to keep running as it had before. Kenshin gave him a small rub on the head and pet him before hopping off to talk to the much taller man, the reins still in hand. "Sanosuke.....I was quite certain that I had heard someone out here. I can looking for Miss Kaoru."  
  
"Well, good thing you showed up.....we were having a problem. Missy twisted her ankle and can't ride," Sano explained, rolling his eyes. Kaoru's response to the was a whap in the head which almost caused her to fall off Sano's back. Due to Kenshin's quick movements, however, he caught her wrist and balanced her once more. This was unseen by all except Sano, who, when he looked at Kenshin again, saw a flash of the Battousai's eyes.  
  
"I will escort her home and fetch a doctor. This should give you the capability to take her horse, shall it not?" Kenshin questioned, a small smile on his face.  
  
"Thanks, Kenshin," Sano muttered, returning the small smile depsite the weird feeling that was washing over him.  
  
Yahiko stared intently at Kenshin as he hopped up onto his horse and as Sano helped Kaoru onto the front of the horse to sit infront of Kenshin. The red haired man smiled and waved at the two before making a clicking noise and galloping back off the way he had come from.  
  
Yahiko growled and threw his arms up into the air in frustration. "I'm going to figure it out!" he yelled, stomping off to his horse, hopping on, and galloping back in the direction of the castle.  
  
"I wonder what that was all about," Sano murmured, arching a brow at his younger companion who had already left.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Kaoru could feel her heart racing just like the horse she was under. Kenshin arms were almost wrapped around her because he had to hold onto the reins. She had thought she would be in back of Kenshin, with her arms wrapped around his waist, but Kenshin had suggested sitting infront because he was afraid she may fall off.  
  
'Oh, who am I kidding.....my heart would be racing just as much back there,' she thought, a blush falling into her pretty pale features.  
  
She wasn't the only one trying to conceal the odd feelings she was receiving. Kenshin realized soon enough that Kaoru's scent was clouding his mind and muddling up his heart. He soon found his heart pounding heavily in his chest and he had no clue as to why, unlike the woman sitting infront of him.  
  
The two soon reached the castle and as soon as Kenshin hopped off, Kaoru slipped off sideways just as he had predicted. Kenshin was there to catch to her easliy and quickly with those fast movements of his. "Are you okay, Miss Kaoru?" he asked, his formality dropping as his mind became muddled by her scent again. His face was inches from hers and her blue eyes seemed endless.  
  
"Y-yes," she stuttered, blushing again. "How do you do that?"  
  
"Do what, may I ask?" he questioned, lifting her up into his arms and carrying her like a man who had just gotten married. He began walking into the castle.  
  
"Move so fast....how do you move like you do?" she inquired, glancing up at him from her position in his arms, the blush still evident.  
  
He glanced down at her, a little surprised by her forewardness. He didn't want to lie to her, so he did what he thought necessary. He avoided the question. "I'd prefer not to talk about it, Miss Kaoru. It brings back unwaranted memories."  
  
"Alright, Kenshin," she responded, looking away from him. She then realized what she had just said and glanced back at him to see if he noticed. Either he didn't notice or he didn't care, but she wasn't sure of which it was.  
  
Soon they had made it into the hospital wing, oddly enough without the aid of Kaoru to guide Kenshin. 'Maybe he has finally learned his way around the castle?' she questioned to herself.  
  
"Hello Miss Megumi," she heard Kenshin say. As she glanced up from her lap out of her thoughts and to the direction Kenshin was facing, she saw a rather beautiful woman. She had long dark hair and when the light reflected off of it just right, it looked slightly green. Her deep garnet colored eyes were surprised to see the red haired man.  
  
"Sir Ken? Back in here so soon after just the other day?" she questioned, giving off a small giggle in her beautiful singsong voice.  
  
"Actually no. I came to bring Princess Kaoru to you because she has twisted her ankle in my company," he lied, smiling down at the girl in his arms. "Isn't that right Miss Kaoru?"  
  
"Y-yes," she stuttered, blushing again because he was smiling at her. "We were practicing our lessons outside today and I fell. I twisted my ankle and then I landed on it."  
  
"Sounds like a sprain," Megumi replied, pointing to an empty bed. "Put her down there Sir Ken, so I can check it out myself."  
  
Kenshin did as he was told to the dismay of both Kaoru and himself. Megumi pulled Kaoru's pant leg up and checked her ankle. It was slighlty swollen which lead to what Megumi had said earlier. Kaoru had sprained her ankle. "I suppose it's numb?"  
  
"Yes," Kaoru answered simply.  
  
"I'll be right back. I have to go get a wrap," Megumi answered, before wandering out of the room.  
  
"Why did you lie for me?" Kaoru asked immediately after Megumi was out of the room.  
  
"Some people don't understand up here," Kenshin touched her forehead lightly. Then, he tapped the spot over her heart. "What's down here in a warrior," he responded, mysteriously. "You can't remove a warrior's spirit from a person without breaking them, that you most certainly cannot."  
  
"How.....how would you know this?" Kaoru questioned just as Megumi walked into the room, a wrap in hand.  
  
Megumi smiled as she glanced from the pale Kenshin to the surrpised Kaoru. She had evidently interupted some important conversation that Kenshin wanted no part of. She leaned over Kaoru's injured ankle and wrapped quickly and efficiently. "There you are Princess."  
  
"Um, thanks?" Kaoru replied, not so sure of herself.  
  
"Miss Kaoru.....it almost always improper for a princess to-"  
  
"Kenshin.....by my promise, I will make you soften up!" Kaoru exclaimed. Kenshin blushed at his name falling out of Kaoru's mouth so easily. Megumi just laughed at the two and decided to go back to her previous patient.  
  
"If you two don't mind, I have another patient that needs my attention," Megumi answered, turning around and pulling open the curtain that Kenshin or Kaoru hadn't noticed was closed.  
  
"Professor!" Kaoru blurted out after seeing the man behind the curtain. The man glanced up at the two and his eyes narrowed at the red haired man as did Kenshin's at the man. "Why would you possibly be here?"  
  
"I overexerted myself. The doctor here became worried when she found out that I wasn't eating and decided to take matters into her own hands," the man explained, a small cold smile gracing his lips before he looked at Kenshin again. (AN: You'll get a kick out of this. If you thought Sano as a knight was amusing....oh, man.)  
  
"Mr. Himura, this is Professor Aoshi Shinomori," Megumi said, directing to the man on the bed.  
  
Kenshin's eyes flashed a yellow color and suddenly the air in the room grew cold as the tension rose. Aoshi's amusement at Kenshin's anger seemed to only anger him further. The red haired man growled. "Excuse me," he muttered, storming out of the room, his yellow eyes partially hidden by his hair.  
  
No one had known exactly what had caused it except for Kenshin and Aoshi. However, Aoshi seemed amused by the fact that he had angered the young tutor. Kaoru and Megumi were completely oblivious until Kaoru remembered something. "Kenshin!!! How am I going to get back to my room?!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hrm.....I'm not so sure I should be using Aoshi Maybe I should use Saito....what do you all think? I could use the advice. This story is a lot more popular than I ever thought it would be. Mostly I get good reviews too! =D  
  
Someone....stupid comp won't show me WHO! fixed a few things for me such as the title thing for Battousai! Thanks to whomever you are!   
  
Stay Tuned for Chapter Six: Battousai.....Yahiko finally figures it out! (It will be explained HOW he thought he saw Kenshin somewhere before) But,.....it seems that the someone he went to tell already knew, but....how? Only Kenshin could've told them! Why would he?! Also, King Kamiya finally decides on a suitor for Kaoru.....but it's a past war hero from Crysta and not Alexandria! Who do you think it is?!  
  
~KaBunny 


	6. Batoussai

Author's Notes: Wow.....I'm just cruising along in this story, aren't I? I'm already on chapter six and the story line is going to be revealed in the next two or three chapters O.O! Thank you for all your kind reviews. They are much loved and appreciated. Oh, and I decided that I'm going to leave it as Aoshi because he's not just in there as an annoyance factor (Eventhough Saito makes a GREAT annoyance factor, hehe.... I just found out he has a wife too!)....he's actually a VERY important part of the plot line.  
  
Title: The Scholar and the Princess  
  
Author: KaBunny  
  
E-mail: Alexandra_Miyoko@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG-13 (Don't worry.....the violence is coming)  
  
Chapter Six: Batoussai  
  
"I'll see you back to your room Princess," Aoshi replied in his cold voice. He was still staring at the door that Kenshin had left out of, a small cold smile on his face.  
  
"Thank you Professor," Kaoru responded, turning back to the man. She then looked at the pretty doctor and a thought occurred to the dark haired girl. "Actually, would you mind leaving me here to talk with Doctor Megumi for awhile. I would like to ask her a question."  
  
"Of course, Princess," Aoshi answered, standing up off the bed. He glanced at Megumi before making his way out the door. He turned back to Kaoru. "I will come back here to escort you back to your room in a bit."  
  
"Thank you," Kaoru called after him. She then turned to watch Megumi pulling the sheets off the bed that had been previously occupied by Aoshi. She tossed them into a bin that had been holding more sheets. She seemed to be ignoring the younger girl. "Miss Megumi?"  
  
"Yes, Princess?" she questioned, glancing up at her before wandering over to a cabinets and pulling out some clean sheets.  
  
"How did you meet Kenshin?" Kaoru asked, causing Megumi to stop abruptly and drop the sheets she was holding. 'Must be something I shouldn't have asked,' Kaoru thought, a pang of guilt washing over her. But, she had to know! "Miss Megumi?"  
  
"I'm sure he'd be quite angry at me for telling you," Megumi responded, picking up the sheet she had dropped. She wandered over to the bed and began putting them on.  
  
"Then, do you know why he's as fast as he is?" Kaoru inquired, causing Megumi to stop what she was doing and turn to the girl, a surprised look on her face.  
  
"You noticed, did you?" Megumi asked, smiling slightly, as she went back to her work.  
  
"Yes," Kaoru answered, simply. She then crossed her arms and rolled her eyes like a child. "How come you won't answer any of my questions?!"  
  
"Why do you want to know?" Megumi inquired, sitting on the newly mad bed.  
  
"Well, I've only known Kenshin for about a week....but I, um, I think I'm....," Kaoru muttered, blushing. She could feel the heat radiating off her cheeks and she was sure that if the room was any colder, Megumi would be able to see it too.  
  
"Are you in love with him?" Megumi asked, leaning forward in interest.  
  
"I....I don't know," Kaoru replied truthfully.  
  
"Well, Kenshin wouldn't know love if it bit him in the behind," Megumi said, giving a small laugh. "Sir Ken and I met a long while ago. Actually it was during the war between Crysta and Alexandria. He saved my life from the men he was escaping, but in doing so made his injuries more severe than they already were. See, Kenshin-"  
  
~~~~~~(to the library! You'll find out what they talked about later!)  
  
At a table with several large book scattered, some open some not, sat Yahiko. He continued turning the page of a recent history book of the last ten years. As he scanned it and glanced at the pictures of the important political icons, he found nothing he was looking for. He slammed the book shut and sat it on an open book. He sighed as he laid his head on the newly closed book.  
  
"I know I saw him in one of these books, but which one?" Yahiko muttered aloud. He glanced around and noticed one book he hadn't looked through yet. It was labeled 'Alexandrian/Crystan War'. 'Why would he be in a historical book on the war five years ago? Unless....he was a soldier!' Yahiko thought, excitement sparking in him again.  
  
Yahiko pounced on the book and opened it. He began flipping through it and all its historical facts on each of the battles fought that lead up to the protection of Crysta. As he got closer to the back of the book, he stopped on a painting of Batoussai and his eyes widened. 'Kenshin.....Kenshin is the....I have to tell Kaoru!' Yahiko thought, folding over the page corner of the large book and heaving it up into his arms.  
  
He ran out of the library and through the halls. He eventually reached Kaoru's room and knocked on the door. "Kaoru! You have got to see this!" Yahiko called, knocking on Kaoru's door again. "Kaoru?"  
  
"Miss Kaoru is still in the infirmary," Yahiko heard from the right of him. His heart stopped for a second before he turned to look at Kenshin.  
  
"T-thanks Ba-, I mean, Kenshin," Yahiko replied, laughing nervously. "See....See ya later!"  
  
And Yahiko was off again, leaving a confused Kenshin in his wake. "What was that all about?" Kenshin questioned to no one in particular. He shrugged and went back into his room.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"-and that is how I met Kenshin. However, he is nothing of the man I once knew," Megumi finished, still looking at her hands in her lap.  
  
"But, I heard rumors that Batoussai was killed in battle.....how could he still be alive then?" Kaoru asked, still confused as to the whole thing.  
  
"I spread those rumors because Kenshin asked me to. The night that he asked me to spread those rumors was the same night that I found him sitting infront of that slain boy crying as he swore he would never kill again," Megumi explained, staring into Kaoru's eyes assuring her that she was telling the truth.  
  
"So, let me get this straight. Kenshin, also known as Batoussai, came to you a mess of injuries because he had heard of your doctoring. You took him in knowing fully well whom he was and nursed him back to health. And in that time he made a solemn promise to himself that he would never kill again after you spread rumors of his death?" Kaoru summed up, trying to make sure she had heard correctly.  
  
"That is correct," Megumi answered, nodding her reassurance. "Kenshin is so different from the man that I had first met. I believe that Batoussai is still buried in him somewhere and I fear that if Sano finds out....."  
  
"Wait, wait. What does Sano have to do with this?" Kaoru asked, suddenly becoming confused again.  
  
"Kaoru!" Yahiko yelled, turning into the hospital. He slipped into a bed and scrambled to his feet quickly, the heavy book still clutched in his hands. He was panting heavily. "K....Kaoru.....book...I know....who...Kenshin is."  
  
Yahiko handed her the book and opened up to the page that he had doggy eared. There was a painting of Kenshin silhouetted against the sun, his eyes glowing yellow. On the next page was another painting of a figure, that looked similar to Kenshin, shrouded in darkness, only his yellow eyes visible. This just clarified what Megumi had already told Kaoru.  
  
"Miss Megumi? I have one last question to ask you. How does Kenshin transform his eye color?" Kaoru inquired, causing Yahiko's mouth to drop open.  
  
"I believe it has something to do with his control. When he's close to losing control, the insanity takes over and his eyes turn a yellow color," Megumi replied, glancing at Yahiko.  
  
"You...You already knew?" he stuttered out, his mouth still hanging open.  
  
"Princess? Are you ready for me to escort you back to your room?" Aoshi inquired, entering the room.  
  
"P-Princess?! She's a princess?!" Yahiko yelled, pointing at Kaoru. He then broke out in laughter. "I think that is the first joke I have ever heard you tell Professor. You should do it more often. You're pretty good."  
  
"I don't joke, Yahiko," Aoshi answered with his same emotionless tone. "Come Princess Kaoru."  
  
Aoshi offered his arm to the much younger girl as she got out of bed and leaned on him a little for support. He supported her easily as she limped out of the infirmary.  
"What an unbelievable day.....," Yahiko muttered, slipping to the floor as his eyes rolled into the back of his head.  
  
"Guess the stress got to him," Megumi murmured, smiling at the passed out boy. "What a perfect place to pass out at!"  
  
~~~~~~  
  
They all sat, eating their food in silence. Sano sat on the opposite side of the table from Kaoru while Kenshin sat to her left side. The King sat to Kaoru's right side, at the head of the table. This was how dinner always was, silent. The seating arrangement had been the same too, with the new exception of Kenshin who had to sit beside Kaoru at the king's request.  
  
Today, however, would be different to the dismay of two people and the discomfort of one.  
  
"Kaoru, I have great news for you," the king replied, smiling at his daughter as the food was being laid on the table infront of them by many servants. "I have found you the perfect suitor. I respect your wish for love. However, I cannot wait until I am on my deathbed for you to fall in love. Therefore, I have chosen someone you know and have become at the very least, friends with. He was a past war hero and has received many medals from myself as such."  
  
"May I ask, father, who is this you are speaking of?" Kaoru asked, taking one of the warm rolls and opening it. She began to place the newly churned butter into the steaming roll.  
  
"I have invited him to dinner," the king said, gesturing toward the door.  
  
One man stood there, and the tension in the room rose as soon as everyone saw who it was. Sano grew uneasy as he always did around this man. Kenshin glanced at him and his eyes flashed yellow as the grip on his fork got much tighter. He turned his attention back to this plate of food. Kaoru glanced at him and her eyes widened.  
  
"Aoshi Shinomori," she whispered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Have you guys figured out what Aoshi's plan is yet? Any guesses? Well, here are the facts, in case you're lost. Aoshi told Sano that Batoussai killed Captain Sagara and that Sagara was already dead when he had gotten there. Therefore, Sano wants to kill Batoussai, but believes him dead. But, why does Kenshin hate Aoshi? Wouldn't he not know him if Sagara was already dead when he got there? Is this becoming any clearer to you? Well, it's ALL clear to me because I have all the plot line up here.... All I can say is.... I'm blonde!  
  
Stay tuned for Chapter Seven: The Fight Between Kenshin and Sanosuke.......Sano finds out who Kenshin is when he hears a conversation between Kaoru and Kenshin. What do they say to one another? Aoshi's devious plan has yet to be discovered, but Kenshin reveals what REALLY happened on the battle field.....  
  
Ja ne! ~KaBunny (Psst.....feel free to comment and such....I'd like to know if you guys can guess the plot line =) ) 


	7. The Fight Between Kenshin and Sanosuke

Author's Notes: Yay! I'm soooo happy to be writing this chapter! Yeah, I know. I'm a dork, but I can't help but love to write this story. I think this is the first GOOD original idea that I've gotten. Is it original? I dunno, but I've never read anything like this story. Have any of you? Oh, I'm thinking of adding in Misao....what do you think?  
  
Kay Kylo: I know I know! But, I promise that it will all make sense!  
  
Jen: Not quite....remember that this is an Alternate Universe, so there was no Oniwaban group, hehe.....don't kill me  
  
MP: Nope, he's not bad....he just has different ideas that...well....it'll be explained later.  
  
Chris: Good guess....and the answer to that is yes, but also no.  
  
comic fan: I know, but you'll see why he was a professor later!  
  
Title: The Scholar and the Princess  
  
Author: KaBunny  
  
E-mail: Alexandra_Miyoko@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Chapter Seven: The Fight Between Kenshin and Sanosuke  
  
Kaoru wandered down the hall, her face to the floor as she thought about the occurrences. She had found out Kenshin was the Batoussai and that evening her father had betrothed her to Aoshi. He may look like good husband material to her father, but to her he was all wrong. She had spent time with the Professor for schooling and soon discovered he was a quiet man who had nothing to say out of academics. He kept his opinions to himself and didn't seem to care about the world around him. It was odd in a way.  
  
Kenshin, however, was a completely different story. He was calm and collected most of the time. He also had a happy exterior and was always in the mood to help out. He applied his opinion when it was plausible and kept this mouth shut when he believed it to be right. 'It might just be his manners,' Kaoru thought, giving a small laugh. He also had a kind heart which almost made him being Batoussai impossible. But, the look on his face at dinner completely proved Kaoru's doubts wrong.  
  
'Why am I comparing my future husband to Kenshin?' Kaoru thought, a blush on her face as she turned the corner. 'Maybe I am in love....maybe, that's why I had that outburst in the library the other day. Maybe that's why I believe so strongly in love now. Maybe.....maybe I'm just crazy.'  
  
She sighed as she stopped in front of her door. She placed her hand on the handle, but then turned and looked at the door next to hers. 'Why did he act like that?' she thought, still staring at his door. 'What is it about Aoshi that makes him so angry?'  
  
She saw a flash of him storming out of the hospital wing and then again at dinner.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
They had been sitting there in silence for some time, but Kaoru could feel Kenshin's tension just by sitting next to him. Aoshi had sat across the table from Kenshin and had begun eating a few moments after he had arrived. He didn't seem to mind the quiet and he even seemed to be amused by Kenshin, who looked very tense.  
  
Kaoru couldn't help it. She had watched as Kenshin's knuckles turned white from gripping the fork so tightly and how he hid most of his face with his long bangs. So, she placed a hand on his, which caused him to look up at her. He had a horribly scary look on his face and his eyes were yellow, just like a demon's. She pulled back away from him a bit and he turned to glare at Aoshi, who just smiled his small cold smile.  
  
Kaoru could hear Kenshin growl as he pushed his plate away and stood up. He bowed in the general direction of the king before glaring at Aoshi again. He pushed his chair out of the way, and stormed out of the room again as he struggled to keep Batoussai in check.  
  
Kaoru had stayed for dinner, just to keep up the charade that Kenshin was just her teacher and nothing more.  
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
So, after dinner had been over, she decided to come back here, to her room. But, something was bothering her and she had to find out. She shook her head, and pulled her hand off her handle. Then, she wandered over to Kenshin's door and reached a hand up to fix her ponytailed hair. She ran a hand along her violet kimono as if to wipe off any wrinkles before she knocked lightly on Kenshin's door.  
  
She waited, but received no answer. After deciding that he must not be in his room, she turned to go back to her room just as Kenshin's door opened. "Good evening, Miss Kaoru," she heard Kenshin say in a voice that told her he was back to his normal polite self.  
  
"Kenshin, I mean, Mr. Himura, may I talk with you?" Kaoru questioned, turning back to him and looking up at him.  
  
"Of course, Miss Kaoru," Kenshin replied, smiling at her. He opened the door wider for her to enter, which she did.  
  
"I believe this may be quite impolite of me to ask this of you, but I just want you to know it is for curiousity's sake," Kaoru explained, taking a seat on his maroon colored couch.  
  
Kenshin sat down in the maroon chair across from her and smiled at her. "Your speech has become quite reserved, that it has. My lessons must be working," Kenshin stated, looking at his student with lavender eyes.  
  
"Ken.....Mr. Himura, I know who you are," Kaoru said, confusing Kenshin. "I really just want to know why you hate Aoshi so much. I don't understand. I thought that maybe it had to do with the war. I thought that maybe you crossed paths with Aoshi or something in battle, but....then I realized that Sano was in the war too, so it doesn't make any sense."  
  
"Miss Kaoru? What are you talking about?" Kenshin questioned, his voice unsure.  
  
"You don't have to pretend anymore. I know who you are and your past doesn't matter to me," Kaoru said, shaking her head.  
  
"I see," was all he said. He face became hidden again by his long bangs as he looked down and sighed. "It appears that I do not belong here anymore. But, may I ask, how did you find out?"  
  
"Miss.....Miss Megumi told me, but only because I forced her," Kaoru explained, as Kenshin stood up, his face still hidden.  
  
He was silent as he walked over to the window and looked outside. He watched as the trees swayed in the soft wind and how the flowers smiled up at the moon. He then realized that he liked being here and he didn't want to go, but somehow knew that eventually he would have to. "I didn't know it would come so soon," he muttered, shaking his head.  
  
"Kenshin?" Kaoru questioned, standing up and walking over to him. She looked up at him, as he turned around to face her, his head still down. "I don't want you to leave."  
  
"I'm sorry, Miss Kaoru, but my reputation has a tendency to place people in unwanted danger," he stated, walking past her toward his bed.  
  
"Will you at least tell me why you hate Aoshi?"  
  
Kenshin stopped as his eyes widened. He realized then that he couldn't leave because he had found who he had been searching for all those years. That's right. He had found Aoshi Shinomori and now he had to let the world know the truth about the man before it became too late.  
  
"Kenshin?"  
  
"Please, sit down, Miss Kaoru," Kenshin said, walking to the couch and sitting down. Kaoru followed his suit and sat down next to him. "This will be a long story and everything I will tell you will be the truth about what really happened, but first I would like to know everything that Miss Megumi told you."  
  
"She only told me how you met. She said that you showed up at her door because you had heard rumors about her doctoring. Then, a few days after she had taken you in men showed up looking for Batoussai.....she said that you protected her from them, but not after she had found out that you were him, Batoussai, I mean. She then nursed you back to health. In the process, she said that you were not one to sit around to wait for your wounds to heal and had a tendency to wander. She also told me that she spread the rumors of you death at your request and that you took a vow.....a vow never to kill again," Kaoru replied, her soft, dark blue eyes never leaving Kenshin's face. "Are all these facts true?"  
  
"Yes, they are," Kenshin murmured, finally looking up at her. "I will never kill anyone ever again. However, I still have one old soul buried down within me and that soul is my unfinished business with Aoshi Shinomori. He is what caused me to wander out of the war and spread the rumors of my death. His unlawful way of killing his captain."  
  
"Aoshi didn't kill Captain Sagara, Ba-....you....you killed Captain Sagara," Kaoru responded, quite astonished by the fact that she didn't remember that Batoussai had killed the great Captain.  
  
"No, Aoshi killed his own Captain," Kenshin stated, standing up and placing his hands behind his back as he wandered to look out the window again. "He killed him because his Captain's ideals went against his own ideals."  
  
"What were Aoshi's ideals?" Kaoru questioned, trying to swallow all this information.  
  
As Kenshin thought a moment, his eyes flashed yellow as he suddenly became angered at his memory. "So, that's why he wanted to marry you," he muttered, walking over to his door. He glanced back at Kaoru. "You'll have to excuse me for a bit Kaoru."  
  
Kaoru blushed as he said he name without the 'miss' before he left his room. 'What is going on?' she questioned to herself, as she stared at the door. 'He's hiding something.....there was something he didn't tell me.'  
  
~~~~~~(Phew! Now onto the fight!)  
  
As Kenshin stepped out of his room, ran down the hall, and turned a corner, he ran directly into someone. As he glanced up to apologize, he saw the angry eyes of Sanosuke. He immediately calmed himself and brought himself back to the polite scholarly Kenshin. "Excuse me, Sano. I was in such a hurry, that I didn't notice you coming around the corner," Kenshin said, standing up and dusting himself off. 'I didn't sense him either. I mustn't let my anger cloud my senses.'  
  
Kenshin glanced over at Sano, when he said nothing. Sano eyes were narrowed at him in anger and Kenshin could feel that it had much more to do with the fact that he had just run into him. "Is everything alright, Sano?"  
  
"How could you? Why did you do this to me? It's just like you to pretend to be someone other than the wretch you are. Eventually your true colors shined through didn't they?" Sano responded angrily.  
  
"What?" Kenshin questioned, exasperated.  
  
"How could you kill Captain after he had already been injured?" Sano asked, his eyes narrowing as he accused Kenshin.  
  
"What are you talking about?" he inquired, hoping that Sano really hadn't found out. 'How would he? Wait.....Kaoru knew, but she didn't tell anyone else, did she?'  
  
"Don't play dumb, Kenshin.....or should I say Batoussai?" Sano growled, his eyes never leaving Kenshin and never blinking.  
  
'He did know....,' Kenshin thought, lowering head to stare at the floor.  
  
"How could you come in here and trick us like that? What about the Little Missy? She's become so attached to you and it would break her heart when I had to kill you," the brunette stated.  
  
"K-kill me?" Kenshin stuttered, looking up at Sano with wide eyes.  
  
"That's right," Sano answered, crossing his arms. "You heard my story. Here's my chance to get revenge for my Captain and I plan to take it. You have no choice but to fight me."  
  
Kenshin said nothing as he looked at the floor again. He then began walking down the hall, Sano at his back, following him. They made their way outside to the training ground that Sano usually used for teaching Kaoru and Yahiko the art of swordsmanship.  
  
The long red haired man pulled a wooden sword from one of the racks and Sano gave him a look that said 'You can't kill me with that.' Kenshin gave him one back that said enough to cause Sano to stop looking at him that way. Kenshin's one lavender eyes had turned a dark blue color as his pupils had shrunk to a much smaller size that normal. He placed the wooden sword he had in a fake sheath and leaned into his fighting stance, his eyes on Sano who had his fists out infront of him.  
  
From a window far above, stood Aoshi, watching over the battle. A small cold smile creased his lips as he stared at the two. He then turned back to his student at hand and his history lesson.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, that's that for that chapter. Wow! I used 'that' three times in once sentence, hehe....Sorry about them not actually fighting, but that'll come next chapter when a lot of stuff is revealed. Aoshi is not actually a bad guy. He just has certain.....ideas. You'll see. This chapter is a little longer than normal....as a certain reviewer requested   
  
Stay Tuned for Chapter Eight: Aoshi Shinomori......Kenshin and Sano battle as Kenshin tries to convince Sano of what REALLY happened. Aoshi's up to no good as soon as he gets wind of something from Kaoru. In the meantime, Aoshi reveals his reasons.  
  
Ja ne! ~KaBunny 


	8. Aoshi Shinomori

Author's Notes: Hey there! Back again for this chapter? I still haven't decided if I'm going to include Misao yet, but I need to make up my mind soon!  
  
Sailor Scout Boy: Thank you soooo much for what you said and I'm sorry to say that this is the only RuroKen story that I have.  
  
DragonTamer9741: Thanks for the much need info! I'll get right on that =)  
  
Title: The Scholar and the Princess  
  
Author: KaBunny  
  
E-mail: Alexandra_Miyoko@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Chapter Eight: Aoshi Shinomori  
  
Kenshin didn't move or blink as he watched and waited for Sano to make the first move. The brunette's first move came as he slid his foot back slowly before kicking off quickly and charging towards Battousai. A yell escaped from Sano's mouth as Kenshin drew his sword with speed like the Gods from his imaginary sheath and used the wind pressure of an upward swing to knock Sano back.  
  
His eyes wide and unbelieving, Sano caught his balance as a revelation hit him. He couldn't take this man lightly or let his anger rule him. In order to get his revenge he would need extreme concentration and control. With that in mind, Sano slid his foot back as slowly as before, as a smile crept into his face. He charged again, this time silently.  
  
Kenshin dodged the few punches he threw. First his right hook, Kenshin leaned left and when Sano swung back around again, this time with his left, Kenshin ducked and rolled around to his back. With one quick upper to lower swing of his sword, Kenshin landed a hit on Sano's back that caused him to fall forward. The back of Sano's shirt ripped open and Kenshin's wooden sword snapped in half from the pressure of his blow to the knight's back.  
  
"You're playing with me," Sano stated, as he caught his balance. He whipped back around to face Kenshin as his eyes narrowed. "Fight me for real, Kenshin. I will kill you."  
  
"I have no desire to fight someone who knows nothing of the truth, that I don't," the red haired man answered rather coldly. 'Sano.....please understand,' he thought, his face becoming hidden once again by his bangs as he tried to control his anger at Aoshi.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Having just finished with his lesson with Yahiko, Aoshi wandered down the hall to Kaoru's room. He wanted to see how she took the news of Kenshin being Battousai. Not that he cared, but her reaction to the one she cared for would be most interesting. Since she was going to be his wife, he had the right to know what she would be like in the coming years. He needed to know if her spirit would die and he could actually follow through with his plans or if he would have to detain her and break her spirit to follow through with his plans.  
  
Aoshi knocked lightly on the princess's door and received no answer. But he glanced to his right a few seconds before Kenshin's door opened and out popped the searched for girl. Kaoru paid no heed to Aoshi, as she was lost in thought.  
  
"Princess Kaoru," Aoshi stated, catching her attention. "Just the woman I was looking for."  
  
"I'm not a woman, yet, so don't call me such," Kaoru answered, sharply. 'There was some reason that Aoshi wanted to marry me and I intend to find out what it is. At least.....that's what Kenshin said just before he left the room,' Kaoru thought, having a glimpse of Kenshin saying "So, that's why he wanted to marry you" just before running out of the room.  
  
'Something's on her mind,' Aoshi thought, that small cold smile coming to his face once more. "I must become better aquainted with my future wife," Aoshi replied, the smile still on his face. "I would like you to join me for a walk in the gardens."  
  
Kaoru immediately wanted to say no and that she had better things to do with her time, but as soon as she opened her mouth to say such a thing, she closed it again because she got an idea. "Fine," she responded, curtly.  
  
They wandered off together down the hall, side by side. They were both silent for awhile until they got out into the gardens. Kaoru was trying to render up her courage, but couldn't do so until they reached the center of the gardens where a temple stood, honoring Apollo, the god of the sun. (AN: I just decided to use the Greek Gods for their worship..... spur of the moment thing)  
  
They both went inside to escape the heat of the day. The front had six steps and six large pillars which held up the overhang. The building only had one entrance and Aoshi let Kaoru enter it first. There were seats on either side of the long aisle like a church. It lead up to a large statue of Apollo's likeness. What many did not know was that in the back of the statue, there was a door used to cleaning purposes statue, which was hollow. It lead up to a hidden door, by ladder, on the top of the head. One person, however, who did know it was there was Aoshi.  
  
Kaoru sat down in the front row and took a deep breath. 'Here goes nothing,' she thought, finally having the courage. "Professor....I have some questions for you," Kaoru stated, looking up to his back. He was facing the statue in silence.  
  
"Yes, Princess?" he questioned, not turning around.  
  
"I found some things out about you that I want clarified," Kaoru said, her eyes burning into his back.  
  
"You want to know if I actually killed my Captain, do you?" Aoshi asked, turning around to look at the girl. He smiled his small cold smile as Kaoru's eyes widened in surprise. "If I told you no then you would begin to doubt Battousai, but if I told you yes, then you would trust him fully if you did not already. Honor is a very fickle thing, is it not?"  
  
Kaoru was confused slightly and this was evident by the look on her face. Aoshi smiled again and began to slowly walk closer to the girl. "The question to ask Kaoru would be, not did I kill Captain Sagara, but why did I kill Captain Sagara," Aoshi replied, stepping ever closer to her.  
  
For the first time in her life, Kaoru was frozen. She felt her blood run cold and her face go pale as she stared into Aoshi's cold dark eyes. They had a flare.....the same flare as Kenshin's when he saw Aoshi. "W- ....why?" Kaoru murmured out.  
  
"Simple," Aoshi said, stopping infront of Kaoru. "I had devotion to my Captin because I believed that we were fighting for the same ideal. It's the same devotion you have to Kenshin. I believe that is because you think you love him." He paused here to gauge Kaoru's reaction which was surprise. She had to lean slightly back from Aoshi as he bent down, his face quite close to hers. "When I found out that what I had been fighting for all that time had been the wrong ideal, I realized that the embodiment of that wrong ideal was Captain Sagara, himself. I had to destroy that ideal in order to create my own ideal."  
  
Kaoru gripped the edge of the seat quite hard and her knuckles turned a white hue as she leaned back farther away from Aoshi who just smiled that cold dark smile of his again. He stood up straight and began to slowly walk back to the place he had been standing to look at the statue. "The monarchy is dying out. And-"  
  
"The monarchy is NOT dying out!" Kaoru shouted, suddenly. She stood up and glared at Aoshi as she gripped the sides of her kimono. The light green layers underneath the light violet peeked out as she pulled slightly in the material. "The people may not support the monarchy as they once did, but it is NOT dying out! The gap has just become bigger between the king and his subjects! Things can be done to fix this, however! Maybe, sometime in the future the monarchy will die out, but not under my or my father's or my child's rule!"  
  
"Ah, yes, but you do agree that it will die out?" Aoshi questioned, glancing back at her. Kaoru's mouth hung open slightly in surprise, but she closed it quickly and creased it into a small angry line. "I don't plan on waiting for the monarchy to die out and the chaos of searching for a new government to ensue. I won't live that long. I believe that a military state will work much more proficiently, but in order to create such a thing in the world, we need someone to start the chain occurence."  
  
"You're.....you're USING me?!" Kaoru cried, taking a step forward her anger boiling. She marched over to Aoshi as he turned to look at her again, a brow arched. She reached her hand up and went to slap him, but he caught her wrist easily.  
  
"I told you all this to see if you would comply with me, but I apparently was mistaken," Aoshi said, twitching slightly from his hidden anger. "In order to keep this from your father, I will have to take certain.....precautions."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Sano stopped a moment to catch his breath. He hadn't been able to lay a single hand on Kenshin the entire time that they had been fighting, no matter how hard he had tried. Kenshin had also been using restraint. He had eventually grabbed another wooden sword off of the rack after dodging Sano had become a slight task. Ocassionally he would use the wind pressure from his sword to move Sano in a certain direction, but aside from that, he hadn't come close to hitting Sano again.  
  
This only irritated the brunette even more and caused him to try harder. So small bout after bout had occured and Sano still couldn't hit the shorter man. He was now begining to tire, but he wasn't going to let that stop him. Sano turned around and inhaled deeply as he glared at the scholar. He slowly began putting his foot back again before pushing off in another charge.  
  
"Sanosuke! Kenshin!" a voice called from the doorway. Sano stopped in his tracks as they both turned their attention to the small boy. "The King wishes to see you both! Immediately!"  
  
Kenshin glanced at Sano and Sano glanced back at him. The taller man glared and sighed. "Let's go, Himura," he muttered, stalking off toward Yahiko. "The king comes first."  
  
Kenshin followed Sano, who was following Yahiko through the passages. They eventually reached the throne room and Yahiko opened the doors for them. "I found them, your majesty," Yahiko stated, entering in before both of them.  
  
"Kenshin.....Sanosuke.....have either of you seen Kaoru this morning?" the king inquired.  
  
Kenshin's eyes widened as he glancd outside. He had been fighting all night and hadn't even realized that the morning had come. "No, your majesty, I have not," Kenshin replied, still looking outside and forgetting his manners.  
  
"Neither have I, your highness," Sano answered, bowing to the man upon the throne.  
  
"Aoshi, what about you?" the king questioned, looking behind the two.  
  
Both turned around to look at the man in the door. Kenshin immediately became tense and turned away while Sano just stared for a moment in interest. "No," Aoshi said simply.  
  
"Boys," the king muttered, looking out at all of them. "Spread out and search the castle once more. Kaoru has gone missing....."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, sorry to end it at such an inconvinient position, but that's where I had planned to stop it all along, heh heh....Yeah, I know.....I'm evil. Anywho, I hope you liked that chapter! The story gets much more interesting.....Does it makes sense now?! Well, it should...any questions, feel free to ask.  
  
Stay Tuned for Chapter Nine: The Missing Kaoru.....As you all know, Kaoru has gone missing. Where is she and how can she be found? Who will find her? And will Kenshin be able to control himself long enough, so he doesn't kill Aoshi? Or will Sano kill Kenshin before Kenshin has the chance to even fight Aoshi? And what's so wrong with Aoshi's ideal? Isn't equality what everyone wants?  
  
Ja ne! ~KaBunny 


	9. The Missing Kaoru

Author's Notes: I'm so sorry for the delay on this chapter. I hate when I can't write and I hate when I get miniscule writer's block which is actually is just me losing interest in writing. The only way for me to get rid of writer's block is write, but the only time I do that is when I have nothing else to do. So here I am....with nothing to do, so I turn to writing. Hopefully this chapter doesn't turn out as bad as I think it will. As I wrote in my other SM story, I am currently looking for one editor that likes a wide variety of animes. I have no spelling/grammar program for any sort of editing, so I need someone to help. As always, thanks for your time and for reading.  
  
Title: The Scholar and the Princess  
  
Author: KaBunny  
  
E-mail: Alexandra_Miyoko@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG-13 (the violence is coming...trust me =) )  
  
Chapter Nine: The Missing Kaoru (That makes Kaoru sound like an object or something, lol)  
  
He immediately knew that something was wrong in the room and he knew it was coming all from one man. The self-assured smile and air of Aoshi helped to give him away. Kenshin knew he had done something to Kaoru and the idea that Kaoru could be dead or the fact that he would never see her again suddenly made him feel ill.  
  
Sano turned to glance at Kenshin as the king walked out of the room, Yahiko following him. He saw all the color in the man's face drain and his eyes grow a dull violet color. He almost had pity for the man, but then he remembered what he had done. 'I can't believe my stupid conscience is getting in the way,' he thought angrily. 'First....I have to find Little Missy. Then I'll deal with Kenshin.....but, Little Missy...she's....Damn!'  
  
He glanced at Aoshi who was standing there, his face plastered with a self-assured smile and his arms crossed. Aoshi was staring coldly between him and Kenshin. Sano shuddered before regaining his composure and anger. "What are we all standing around here for?! The Little Missy's in trouble!"  
  
Kenshin glanced back at Sano with his dull eyes. "He knows where she is," he replied, monotoned. "Ask Aoshi. He did it."  
  
"Aoshi?" Sano questioned, looking confused and turning to look at the man.  
  
Kenshin twitched in anger and took a step toward the professor. His eyes turned a dull yellow color as anger and sorrow filled him in great proportions all at once. "Where's Kaoru?" the redhaired man asked, his voice still flat.  
  
"I have no idea of what you inquire," Aoshi muttered, the smile still coldly plastered on his face.  
  
"You told her about your idea and she didn't agree with you, so you kidnapped her," Kenshin said in anger. "You couldn't kill her like you did Captain Sagara because unlike him, you need her so you can pursue your ideals. So, where is she?"  
  
Sano growled in frustration at the two men. They hadn't been listening to him. As to why, he guessed that it had something to do with the past. He hadn't heard a word that they had been saying to one another because they were speaking too quietly for him to hear across the room. He refused to stand around and wait for them to finish. He would find her himself. "Fine," he muttered, glaring at the men before turning and walking out of the room. "I'll find her myself."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Kaoru flinched when she felt pain shoot up her right arm. She had just awoken from the knock on the head that Aoshi had given her and hadn't really expected to be tied up. Her arms were behind her back, tied at the wrists, and her legs were at her sides, tied at the ankles. There was some sort of fabric tied around her head, enabling her to speak. She was leaned sideways against the wall, and hadn't known how long she had been out.  
  
She glanced around the mostly dark......place. She hadn't a clue as to where she was and she was pretty sure that no one else, except Aoshi, did either. 'I wish Kenshin were here,' she thought, solemnly. 'I hope Yahiko didn't tell Sano.....I don't want them fighting because neither Yahiko or Sano would know the real truth.....especially about Aoshi. I have to get out. I have to save Kenshin.'  
  
She pushed herself up against the wall and off the ground slightly so she could swing her legs around the front of her and sit down with her legs out in front of her. She then used her legs to pull herself close to the other.....wall....so she had sufficient amount of room behind her. She then pulled her arms up toward her head and popped her shoulders out of joint for a sec so her arms would be around infront of her. 'Good thing I know how to do that,' she thought, mentally smiling. 'Thank you Sano for all your training.'  
  
She then reached her hands up behind her head and untied the fabric which had her gagged so she wouldn't talk or scream. "Ouch! Aoshi'll pay for that!" she replied, moving her jaw in circles as she worked out the stiffness. "Now where am I? And more importantly, how do I get out?"  
  
She glanced to her left as she moved closer to the previous wall she had moved away from. There was a ladder leading up into darkness. "There?" she questioned to the darkness.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
As Sano searched through room after room, he eventually ran into Yahiko. They exchanged notes on where had been searched and the determined where had not been searched. There was the maze, the gardens, the dungeon, and the rest of the kingdom outside of the castle left to search through.  
  
Sano gave orders to the young child to gather all the soldiers in the castle and order them to the courtyard. After they were assembled give them the orders of searching the city of Crysta from top to bottom. Use force if necessary, but please infrom the people of the situation at the castle before doing so. If they continue to resist, move them out of the way, but do not injure them seriously in any way.  
  
After Sano felt satisfied with his orders, he let the child loose on his task. His last order to Yahiko was to search the maze once he had followed through with his work of handing out orders. Sano was headed off to the gardens. If he could not locate Kaoru there, he planned to head into the dungeons.  
  
He didn't know what he would do if he couldn't locate Kaoru. The king would surely have his head. He sighed as he began to run out of the castle and towards the gardens.  
  
He searched through trees, bushes, all sorts of flowers patched, and shubbery. He found no trace of this missing princess and suddenly felt a weight come over himself once more. He finally reached the center of the gardens where the temple to Apollo stood. It was th eonly place left unsearched in the gardens.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The dark haired girl glanced over at the ladder again before rolling her eyes. 'Come on Kaoru,' she coaxed herself. 'You have to get out of these ropes.'  
  
She had tried untying her feet first, but instead she got herself entangled, so she decided that maybe she should probably get the ones off her wrists first. She began to pull on the ropes with her teeth, but that did little to no damage at all. She would need more power or something else......  
  
A small smile creased across the girl's lips before she started twisting her wrists. The ropes were moving. Perfect! She twisted her wrists back a forth some more and smiled again as the ropes loosened slightly. 'Aoshi did a poor job of tying these,' she thought, giving a small laugh. 'He may be a good swordsman, but he certainly isn't any good at tying people up.'  
  
She twisted her wrists back and forth a little more and the ropes loosened a little. She pulled one side tight on her wrist ropes and pulled her left hand free of the ropes. She pulled it the rest of the way off with her free hand and sighed of relief. Now all she had to do was untie her feet and she would be free. Well, of the ropes, at least.  
  
As she reached down to start untying her feet, she stopped abruptly. She heard footsteps. Thinking it was Aoshi, she placed her hands behind her back and leaned up against the wall as the footsteps came closer. She heard the stop, move, stop, move, stop, move in a repeat quick moving pattern. Someone was searching for something. Was it really Aoshi? 'Maybe it's Kenshin....,' Kaoru thought, shaking her head immediately afterward. 'It's not Kenshin....for some reason I just know it's not Kenshin.'  
  
The footsteps were very close now. It sounded like they stopped right behind her and Kaoru was holding her breath. 'Please let it not be Aoshi,' she thought miserably.  
  
Just then, the footsteps moved. They sounded as though they were walking around her and they made their way to the other side of the 'room' she was in. She heard a loud creaking noise and then she was bathed in light and the shadow of a rather tall, spikey haired man.  
  
"Kaoru?! Oh my Gods! Kaoru!" she heard a familiar voice say. It wasn't Aoshi.  
  
She pushed her hands up infront of her eyes just in time to see Sano down on his knees pulling the ropes off her ankles. "Sano!" she cried, diving forward just as he pulled the ropes of her ankles. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled for a brief moment. "Thank you so much for finding me. We.....we need to find Kenshin!"  
  
"I'm sorry Little Missy," Sano muttered, pulling her arms off from around his neck. "I don't want to do what I must, but that bastard killed my Captain. I have to take revenge for what he did and I'm sorry that I have to kill him. I know you're quite attached."  
  
"No," she said, shaking her head. "He didn't kill your Captain. Aoshi did! I'll explain on the way, but you must take me to him. He's in great danger! Aoshi plans to kill him!"  
  
~~~~~~ (You're all going to hate me for this)  
  
"I knew you'd go to great lengths to achieve your ideals, but I never imagined you would use a whole kingdom or a young innocent girl for that matter," Kenshin said, his eyes that dull yellow color. He was torn between searching for Kaoru and recieving an answer from Aoshi as to her whereabouts.  
  
"You should have realized sooner, Battousai," Aoshi replied, that small cold smile still on his face. "I never knew you were capable of feeling the emotion that Kaoru feels for you."  
  
"What would you know of how I feel?!" he growled, stepping back from Aoshi. He walked to the side of the room where there were five mounted swords, each of the kings of the past. He removed two and tossed one towards Aoshi. It hit the floor and slid to hit the side of Aoshi boot. "There's only one way I'll get the information I need."  
  
"Are you going to go back on your oath, Battousai?" the man asked, a hint of surprise in his voice. "That's a real sword you're fighting with you realize."  
  
"I know damn well what I'm doing," Kenshin murmured, stepping away from the wall slightly. He tied the sword in the sheath onto his gi before sliding into a fighting position.  
  
Aoshi smirked again as he pulled the sheath off his sword and slid into his fighting stance. He stared across the room at Kenshin. Yellow clashed with ice blue. Kenshin let out a loud yell as he released as the strength within himself that he knew it would take just to use the sword. Every fiber of his being argued with him as he moved forward and readying himself to unsheath his sword.  
  
"Kenshin!!" a female's voice called from the door. "Kenshin please don't go back on your oath!! I have your reverse blade!!"  
  
All movement stopped in the room. Aoshi had his sword already up to block Kenshin's previous swing and Kenshin had already moved halfway into his second swing which would hit Aoshi on lower right side in and upward swing. Both men turned toward the dark haired ninja standing in the door.  
  
A cold heart skipped a beat and the other sighed in relief. "Kenshin.....I have your reverse blade....all nice and repaired. Well, okay, so maybe it's not YOUR reverse blade, but it IS a reverse blade made by the same man who made yours," the girl rambled, walking closer to relaxed swordsmen.  
  
Kenshin had dropped the sword abruptly and kicked it away as he smiled at the girl in relief. Aoshi, if he had any feelings would be staring slackjawed, stared at the girl with interest as his heart skipped another beat. His loose grip on the sword caused him to drop the blade he had out of astonishment.  
  
The girl glanced at Aoshi for a second before turning back to Kenshin. She smiled at him, her sea green eyes lighting up. "I couldn't let you break your promise to yourself, and I didn't," the girl said. "I did just as you asked me to do."  
  
She handed Kenshin the sheathed sword. He pulled it a little out of the sheath as if to check to see if the girl wasn't lying and she wasn't. The blade was on the wrong side of the sword. He resheathed it, replaced it with the empty sheath on his gi, and looked back up at the girl. "Thank you, Misao," he replied, giving one of his light fluffy smiles as he forgot of his sorrow for the moment and his eyes flashed back to lavender. "I would be lost without you, that I would."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There! Ya happy! I included Misao!! *laughs* I'm glad I found a place to fit her in. I even had to do research on A/M stories in order to find out how Aoshi would react. I still think I did a bad job. What do you think? Anywho, I hope you liked the chapter and Nikki.....it's LONGER than usual, sheesh!  
  
Stay Tuned for Chapter Ten: Sorrow, Battle, and Love........Of his guard because of his strange hidden feelings, Aoshi's battle skills aren't up to par. Kenshin and Aoshi battle and Kenshin wars within himself of what he must do. The battle brings up the past and time keeps fading together. Sano and Kaoru make their way to the battle.....will Kaoru be able to stop Kenshin from doing what he vowed he'd never do again? Will she be able to bring the real Kenshin back from being the Battousai? And.....who is this Misao and how does she tie into the picture? Is there jealousy on the horizon? Is there a reason for Kaoru to be jealous?  
  
And again.....I'm looking for an editor who likes a wide variety of animes. I'm going to be starting to write an IY fic eventually....I have SM fics....and I plan on writing some GW fics. I also have a tendency to write other fics from other animes I become interested in, so as you can see....wide variety. Thanks!  
  
Ja ne! ~KaBunny 


	10. Sorrow, Battle, and Love

Author's Notes: I'm so sorry that I forgot to write in the author's notes that I was going to explain why Misao shows up mysteriously later.....hehe! You guys should know by now that there's a reason for everything and as to why everyone is there. Also, I thought you guys would hate me for the last part cause Kenshin actually draws a real sword....and he never actually does in the anime (as far as I know). Lastly, I found myself an editor! I appreciate all the offers...you guys are really sweet! Well, thanks for reading and I'll actually start writing the more important stuff now, hehe!  
  
Title: The Scholar and the Princess  
  
Author: KaBunny  
  
E-mail: Alexandra_Miyoko@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Chapter Ten: Sorrow, Battle, and Love  
  
Misao smiled back at Kenshin as she glanced towards Aoshi. "What has happened since I've been gone?" she whispered, not so sure this was the time. She glanced at Aoshi again out of the corners of her eyes.  
  
"I'll explain later, Misao," he muttered, his eyes falling back to a dull yellow color as his attention fell on Aoshi.  
  
Misao felt herself take a step back from Kenshin as he got that scary look on his face as he had when he always talked about Aoshi. She then backed away from both the men as they took up their fighting stances again, this time a little closer than they had been before. 'Could.....could that be Aoshi?' Misao wondered, backing away to the door that she had entered the throne room through.  
  
She glanced back, missing the beginning of the battle, when she heard approaching footsteps. A boy, a rather tall man, and girl in a rather lovely kimono came around the corner and ran partway into the throne room, completely ignoring her. She watched as the girl fell to her knees, her hands on her face and a small despaired groan escaping her lips.  
  
The girl looked up at the taller man. "What are we going to do Sano? They've already started," she said.  
  
"I'll stop them," Sano murmured, getting ready to march off into the battlefield.  
  
Misao saw her opening and charged in front of Sano. She put her hands out to the sides as if protecting someone from danger. "No! You can't!" she shouted, glancing back when she heard a loud shout of anger from Kenshin.  
  
"Move girl! You don't know what you're talking about!" Sano yelled back.  
  
"No! You don't understand! If that's Aoshi, then Kenshin's doing what he always set out to do and I refuse to let you stop him from destroying a ghost that has been haunting him for a long time!" Misao answered, her eyes sharp and her gaze understanding as she stared up at Sano.  
  
Something gentle touched Misao's arm and she glanced to her right. Her eyes locked with the blue orbs of Kaoru who looked extremely worried. "How would you know about Kenshin?" she asked, softly.  
  
Misao dropped her arms to the side as she turned to the girl. "You see, I'm Kenshin's little sister," she replied, her tone light. "My name's Misao. How would you know Kenshin? How would all of you know Kenshin?"  
  
"I'm Princess Kaoru of this castle," the girl answered, her eyes sad. "Sanosuke is the Captain of the Knights of Crysta and Yahiko is his student in training. Please....I beg of you. Aoshi is going to kill Kenshin. You have to stop them!"  
  
"Even if I wanted to I couldn't," Misao answered, turning out to watch some of the battle taking place.  
  
They all turned to watch the two battling it out. Kaoru slipped back down to her knees, suddenly feeling helpless again. Yahiko stared in awe, he had never seen such swordsmanship. Sano shook his head in wonder. "It's like they're in some other time," he muttered, in disbelief.  
  
"They're switching back from their fight in the war and this time," Misao answered, turning back to Sano. "They're lost in the heat of battle five years ago. They're not in the castle of Crysta having a duel to the death."  
  
Kaoru let out a whimper and a tear slipped down her face. "Kenshin," she murmured, closing her eyes.  
  
"Kenshin won't lose," Misao stated, looking down at Kaoru. "He's too good to lose."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Kenshin parried Aoshi's swing and continued to parry as Aoshi came on with a full frontal assault. He dodged the man's last swing and spun around behind him with speed only known to few warriors in all lands.  
  
Aoshi parried without actually turning around and side stepped Kenshin's next downward swing. They then jumped away from one another before charging once more.  
  
Kenshin brought his sword down which clanged with Aoshi's as he blocked easily. Both were just testing the other. They were sensing out the extent of the other's ability and now they knew. They were quite evenly matched.  
  
Kenshin jumped back away from Aoshi, before charging again. This time, his sword was at a different angle. "Hiten Misturugi style," he murmured, "Kusaryusen!" (I hope I spelled that right -_-; )  
  
Aoshi took the attack and it slid him backward into the wall. He made a small grunt as he hit the wall and fell forward on his hands and knees, gasping slightly for air. He shook his head clear and stood up. 'This man is blocking my path to my ideals......just like Sagara,' he thought and suddenly, he became more focused. Kenshin could sense the more dangerous air around Aoshi and knew that this battle was just beginning.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Kaoru watched as Aoshi slid off the wall and onto his hands and knees. 'Please stay down,' she thought. 'I want this to end....please stay down Aoshi.'  
  
She sighed when he got back up and shook her head as she saw something pass over his eyes. He was going to do it. It was going to happen in a few minutes. In a few minutes, Kenshin would be dead and then.....everything would change, for the worse. "Kenshin!" she shouted.  
  
The man didn't even hear her. 'I....I have to do something!' she thought, her heart crying in pain. 'If Kenshin won't listen....then maybe I can get Aoshi to listen!'  
  
"Aoshi!" she cried, standing up and taking a step forward. "You can't do this!"  
  
She saw something flash in the dangerous man's eyes. It might just work. "I know that the monarchy will die out! I know that! But now is not the time!"  
  
It was anger and with that anger, the spell on Kenshin and Aoshi was cracking. They had slipped back into the present and stopped fighting. "Time is needed to grow and discover.....thousands of people will die if you continue with your ideal!" Kaoru cried, shaking her head. The tears that she hadn't known she had been shedding flew off her face as she did this.  
  
Everyone was now looking at her, even Kenshin. His yellow eyes had faded to a blue color as he stared at Kaoru, the tears falling down her face freely. "By killing Kenshin....all you will accomplish is nothing," Kaoru murmured, stepping up to Aoshi. He had his sword at his side as he stared down at the girl. "Kenshin is a road block for you, yes. However.....he is fighting you because of a wrong deed that you did in the past, not because he wants to stop your ideal. So, when you kill him, you will have accomplished nothing towards your ideal," Kaoru stated, softly.  
  
"What would you know, girl?" Aoshi replied, his eyes giving a small twitch.  
  
"You were planning on marrying me because then you would ascend the throne and have the right to get rid of the monarchy without a war between your army and the monarchy and everyone who believes in it," Kaoru answered, her eyes unblinking and lonely as she stared up at him. "What you forgot was that there are still many people in this country and many other countries that want their monarchies to continue. Once you instituted a military state and brought equality to everyone....those who wanted the monarchy would have started a revolution and many thousands of people would have perished and died for a cause that shouldn't have been instituted in the first place."  
  
"People will start a revolution when the time comes for the monarchy to die," Aoshi said, his eyes still cold. "People will die then as well."  
  
"Yes, they will," Kaoru muttered. "However, more people will die now. Once the revolution is started for the monarchy against a military state....the sides will be evenly matched. Eventually, one side will pull away from the other and they will insitute their own governments, splitting the kingdom in two. After the war five years ago, people will already be tired of fighting, so when other countries see that Crysta is splitting in two, they will take advantage. Your kingdom will be lost to other kingdoms. Crysta will no longer be a country anymore. So, when you institute what you believe to be equality for everyone....it will destroy Crysta and your ideal."  
  
"I see now," Aoshi whispered, his eyes growing dangerous again. "You stand in the way of my ideal.....not Battousai!"  
  
"Kaoru!" Kenshin called, charging toward them with his speed as he saw Aoshi raise his sword at Kaoru.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
She was dead. He had been too late. Kenshin didn't understand how this could've happened. He was supposed to be the best swordsman and he was supposed to have speed that surpassed the Gods. He glanced down at the newly covered grave and sighed. He glanced sideways at Kaoru's little cousin who was sobbing immensely and placed a hand on her head. "It's alright, Suzume," he said to her. "I'm sure she's in a better place now, that I am."  
  
"Y-you think so, Kenshin?" she asked, looking up at him as she hiccuped. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve as a couple more tears slipped out.  
  
"I'm sure her spirit is flying up there with the rest of the birds," Kenshin murmured, smiling at the child. She smiled back at him before wrapping him in a hug.  
  
"Thank you Kenny," she muttered into his shirt before running off to her grandfather.  
  
Kenshin stared after the girl and glanced back at the grave. He turned his attention up to Sano when he felt a hand set on his shoulder. He was smiling down at the scholar as he stood up. "So, how is she?"  
  
"Well, from what I got before Megumi kicked me out," he muttered, rubbing his butt, "is that the injury wasn't serious. Had you not deflected the attack with your sword she would most certainly be dead. what was the name of that attack you used against him again? He still hasn't woken up."  
  
"It's called the Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki," Kenshin replied, turning to the man. "Had I been using any other sword....the man would be dead."  
  
"I got that much from Megumi too," Sano answered, rolling his eyes. "I'll never understand that fox."  
  
"I'm sure she understands you quite well," Kenshin said, giving a small laugh as he headed off toward the castle.  
  
"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" Sano called after him, catching up easily.  
  
"Nothing of importance," Kenshin murmured, glancing at Sano as he walked. He caught the blush that the much taller man had given from his previous statement.  
  
"Hey, Kenshin?" Sano questioned, not so sure of himself suddenly.  
  
"Yes, Sano?" he asked back.  
  
"I'm sorry about attacking you," he muttered, looking to the redhaired man. "I'm also sorry about saying all those things that I said."  
  
"I already knew that, but you have no reason to be sorry about it," Kenshin answered, smiling at the man. "Had you known that I had not killed your Captain in the first place, then you would've never attacked me."  
  
"That's true," Sano said.  
  
"Well, I should go visit Miss Kaoru, that I should," the redhaired man replied, giving Sano a curt nod as he continued walking and Sano stopped.  
  
'Thank you Kenshin,' he thought, staring off after the man. 'You prevented me from losing a very good friend.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, that's the end of that chapter! Hehe, I know you all hate me for ending it, but it is still much longer than usual. There is only going to be one more chapter after this one and I'm not sure how long that one is going to be, but I already know what it's about and how I'm going to write it. Just a prewarning, it's a songfic chapter, so don't hate me. Well, TTFN! And thank you soooo much for reviewing and loving my story! Maybe someday I'll get another idea for a RuroKen story and you can read that one too?  
  
Stay Tuned for Chapter Eleven: Time to Wander........Kenshin says his farewells as him and his sister take leave of the castle. What is going to happen to Aoshi? And Kaoru? What does she think of Kenshin leaving? What about the king?  
  
Well, Ja ne! ~KaBunny 


	11. Time to Wander

Author's Notes: Back for chapter eleven, eh? I haven't even posted chapter ten yet! Anywho, I hope you like that one and I hope you'll like this one! I'm not sure if this is the last chapter yet, because I haven't actually written it yet. So enjoy it if it is....and enjoy it if it isn't, hehe!  
  
Back to answer what you all were confused about, who died? Well, no one died..... the grave was for a bird, which insinuated was there, but was only added in to see if I could confuse you into thinking Kaoru died...even if it was only for a brief moment, eh heh heh! I'm so evil sometimes!  
  
Title: The Scholar and the Princess  
  
Author: KaBunny  
  
E-mail: Alexandra_Miyoko@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimers: IDNORK and I also do not own the song that is in here. It actually belongs to whoever wrote it, which is a mystery to me. It's a SM song if anyone wonders.  
  
Chapter Eleven: Time to Wander  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I've waited all of my life  
  
For the day when love appears  
  
Like a fairy tale in days gone by  
  
He will rescue me from my fears  
  
And now, I feel him standing next to me  
  
And how can I tell him what he means to me?  
  
My heart stands still  
  
Has he come?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kaoru's eyes fluttered open as she felt someone sit next to her and they set upon a blurry face. She reached up, rubbed her eyes, and set them on Kenshin again. A smile spread across her pretty face as he reached a hand up and gently touched her cheek. "Hi," was all she could think to say as her heart stopped for a brief moment at his touch.  
  
"Hi," he said back. His manners were gone and suddenly, Kaoru realized that she was seeing Kenshin for Kenshin and not just his manners. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm all right," she responded, using her arms to push herself up into a sitting position. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine," he answered, a smile spreading across his face as her took her hand in his. "Why did you do that?"  
  
"He was going to kill you if I didn't do something," she stated, glancing down at their hands. She felt her heart skip a beat as she looked back up at him again. "I couldn't let him kill you."  
  
He brushed her bangs lightly with his free hand and a smile creased his face again at their softness. He then ran his fingers through her long dark hair which, for once, was not up in its traditional ponytail. "I never want you to do that again, Kaoru," he said, looking into her dark blue eyes. "I thought I had lost you."  
  
"I'm afraid that will never happen," she teased, giggling. "You can't get rid of me anymore!"  
  
"That's a good thing," he replied, giving a small laugh. He gently stroked the top of her hand with his thumb as he leaned in closer to her.  
  
His face was inches from hers and he stared into her blue eyes, as if searching for something in their depths. She stared back at his lavendar orbs, confused. "Is something wrong Kenshin?" she questioned, unsure of something... something that she couldn't quite put her finger on.  
  
"I'm... I'm in love with you, Kaoru Kamiya," he muttered, giving her hand a small squeeze.  
  
She could feel her face turn red as Kenshin leaned in and gave her a small kiss. She felt her eyes widen and her heart skip another beat before picking up pace.  
  
She then heard someone calling her name, but faintly. She watched as Kenshin pulled away. It looked as though he said her name, but it was a female voice that came out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Oh, starry night  
  
Is this the moment I dream of?  
  
Oh, starry night  
  
Tell me is he my own true love?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kenshin," the sleeping Kaoru whispered, Megumi giving her a small shake as a giggle escaped her mouth.  
  
"Kaoru," she muttered, again. "If you don't wake up you'll miss seeing the real Kenshin. He's on his way here right now."  
  
"Huh?" she murmured, sleepily. "What? What happened?"  
  
Megumi rolled her eyes again. "It's about time you woke up sleeping beauty. Kenshin is on his way to see you," she replied, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Instead of dreaming about him, I thought you might actually want to talk with him. You know, Kenshin....the REAL one." Megumi giggled again.  
  
"Oh," she said, feeling her face turn red. She pulled the sheets up to cover her face partially as Kenshin stepped into the room. She was hiding her blush, not just from Megumi, but from Kenshin also.  
  
"How are you feeling, Miss Kaoru?" he questioned, taking the seat by the bed that Megumi had set up.  
  
Kaoru glanced at Megumi, who was still sitting on the edge of the bed. She smiled at the young girl before getting up. "I have to go get some more tape from the medical closet. If Aoshi wakes up, please inform me," Megumi replied, leaving the room.  
  
'Thanks Megumi,' Kaoru thought, the sheet still covering her face.  
  
"Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin inquired, confused as to why she hadn't answered him yet. He also couldn't figure out why she had the sheet covering her face.  
  
"Sorry, Mr. Himura," she muttered, looking up at him. Her dark orbs caused Kenshin's heart to skip a beat. "I was distracted. I'm feeling just fine, thank you."  
  
"That's good to hear," he said, smiling at her. "When will you arm fully heal?"  
  
"Miss Megumi said that it should heal in about a month, but until then I should keep the cast on," Kaoru explained, finally pulling the sheet down and tucking it under her arms. Her lower right arm was in a cast that extended to her hand. "Had you not deflected Aoshi sword, I would most likely be dead. I may have gotten a broken arm from it, but I am grateful to you."  
  
"I got you invovled in the first place, so no thanks is required," Kenshin murmured, and for the first time since Kaoru met him, he was looking embarrassed.  
  
"No, I was already involved," she replied, shaking her head. "Aoshi planned to marry me from the start, remember?"  
  
"That is true," he answered, looking down at his hands.  
  
Silence encompassed the two as neither had any idea what to say to the other. Kaoru wanted to tell Kenshin how she felt, but didn't have the words for it. Kenshin was thinking about how to tell Kaoru that he would be leaving in a week. He knew that she wouldn't want him to go, but this was no place for him. Besides, he always had these strange feelings around her that he couldn't explain or control. They scared him. Emotions that he couldn't control always did because what would the world be like if he couldn't control his anger?  
  
Kenshin's eyes flicked to Aoshi's bed as he saw movement. He tapped Kaoru's shoulder lightly and when she looked at him, he pointed to Aoshi's bed. Kaoru glanced over at his bed and her eyes widened. She leaned away from Aoshi's bed instinctively in fear.  
  
The man sat up abruptly, his hair slightly mussed from sleeping for the past four days straight. His bare chest had a large bandage to cover the large bruise that Kenshin had made with his reverse blade sword after throwing the other sword he had been using, hilt first, to knock Aoshi's sword out of his hand. It had been Aoshi's hilt that had broken Kaoru's arm.  
  
He glanced about the room confused and his eyes set upon Kenshin's before moving over to Kaoru's, the confused look still on his face. "Where am I?" he questioned, unsure of his voice.  
  
"The medical wing," Kaoru answered, not sure what was happening, but not trusting Kenshin to speak to Aoshi.  
  
"This, uh... may sound stupid, but who am I?" he asked, glancing about the room as if it had a new light.  
  
Kaoru held in her laughter as she arched her brow and turned to Kenshin who looked quite startled. "That's some hit you got there, Mr. Himura," she said, a small smile on her face. "Go get Miss Megumi. I believe I'll be safe here."  
  
Kenshin got up and left the room as Kaoru ordered. He left to search for the doctor. "What am I doing here?" he inquired, not bothering to wait for the answer to the first question.  
  
"Your name is Aoshi Shinomori, and you're in the medical wing of Crysta Castle because you were seriously injured. We did not know until this moment that you would wake up with amnesia," Kaoru explained, smiling at Aoshi kindly. He was expressing emotion that she had never known him to possess.  
  
"Oh," he muttered, finally setting his eyes on her. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"  
  
"My name is Princess Kaoru Kamiya.....I am the daughter of the king of this castle," she replied, giving a small giggle as she leaned completely back onto her bed. "I'm here because I was hurt in the same battle as you. I got my arm broken from you."  
  
She held up her casted arm to show him, but then she did something unexpected to him and herself, she held her hand out for him to shake. "This is awkward for me, but I'm sure that it won't be for you," she said, looking up at him again. Aoshi took her hand in his and shook it gently. "Nice to meet you... again."  
  
"I'm sorry about that, but I don't even remember doing it," he answered, putting his hand on his head as if he was getting a headache.  
  
"Mr. Shinomori, I advise you to lay back down," Megumi said from the doorway. She stepped into the room and walked over to Aoshi's bed briskly. "It's a miracle that you're even awake right now. You weren't suppose to wake up for another few days and this has been enough stress on you."  
  
"Hurricane Megumi strikes again!" Kaoru said, giggling.  
  
Aoshi also let loose a laugh that the new occupant in the doorway caught. Misao felt a smile tug at her face as she heard it. "Um, sorry to interupt the happy family scene, but has anyone seen my brother?" she questioned, the small smile still on her face.  
  
Kaoru glanced around before looking at Megumi. "He was here until I sent him to get Miss Megumi," she said, turning to Misao.  
  
"He said he was going off to see the king," Megumi responded, rolling her eyes at Kaoru.  
  
"Thank you!" Misao replied, before running out of the room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Every night I think of him  
  
Here in my lonely room  
  
Waiting for my prince to come  
  
Wondering if he'll be here soon  
  
And I sit patiently waiting for someone  
  
And I hope that his heart longs for mine  
  
He calls my name  
  
Is he the one?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kaoru glanced at her reflection in the mirror as she picked up her hair brush. Her light blue nightgown was quite slimming and beautiful on her. It went lovely with her pale complexion and her dark blue eyes. The material was light, fit for the summer weather that had been occuring lately. It was off the shoulders and seemed to have an elastic in the top loop that wrapped around her arms and back. The sleeves were short and had small elastics that caused the material to wrap snuggly around her arms. A small dark blue bow was in the front and the rest of the gown went loosely to her ankles, flaring out as it went down.  
  
Her hair was down as it was night time and she was alone in her room. She brushed her hair slowly and gracefully despite the cast still on her right arm. Yesterday, Megumi had finally let Kaoru out of the hospital and it had been a week since Aoshi had woken up. He and Kaoru had become quite good friends, making fun of Megumi and laughing at the stories that Kaoru told him of herself. He had even come to notice her feelings for Kenshin, again, as quickly as Megumi had noticed them.  
  
He had changed completely, but it was only because he had lost his memory. Thanks to Kenshin's rather hard swing of the sword, Aoshi's head had hit that wall hard and fast. Megumi said that he would remember, but she didn't know when. Amnesia left when it wanted to and that could take weeks, months, or even years. Something would eventually be triggered and he would remember. Kaoru was planning on getting as much time as possible with Aoshi before he turned back into the old one, if he ever did.  
  
Kaoru set the brush down as her mind wandered to Kenshin. It always seemed to wander to him whenever she was sitting alone anywhere. Most people would see her with that silly lovesick grin on her face and leave her alone. Yahiko asked if she was sick everytime he saw it and she always got him with a nice, hard whap after it.  
  
She sighed as she stood up and wandered out onto her balcony to stare up at the stars. Her gown blew slightly in the summer breeze that felt quite good on her face. She leaned against the railing and cast her head upward to the shining dots in the sky. She placed a hand on her heart, tentatively, and sighed again.  
  
"Miss Kaoru?" she heard from below.  
  
She glanced down and her eyes widened. "Kenshin," she muttered, covering her mouth as soon as it slipped out. She then blushed as she realized that he hadn't heard her.  
  
"Are you busy? I wish to discuss something with you," he said, looking up at her.  
  
"Y-yeah... I mean, okay... I-I'm not busy at all. Come right up," she replied, looking down at him from over the balcony railing. She watched as he walked inside before glancing up at the stars again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Oh, starry night  
  
Is the the moment I dream of?  
  
Oh, starry night  
  
Tell me is he my own true love?  
  
Oh, starry night  
  
Is he the one that I dream of?  
  
Oh, starry night  
  
How will I know?  
  
Will his love show?  
  
Is he my own true love?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kaoru was still out on the balcony when she heard a light knock on her door. She glanced back as she saw Kenshin walking out to her. He was dressed in gi, as usual, but this time the top was a magenta color while the bottoms were white. He had his reverse blade at his hip and his arms were hanging inside his gi top.  
  
"Good evening, Miss Kaoru," he said, shyly, from the doorway.  
  
She had one hand on the balcony rail and she was turned back to him. Her gown and hair were blowing slightly in the wind and with the added effect of moonlight, Kenshin could feel his face burn. His heart skipped a couple of beats as it picked up in speed.  
  
"Good evening, Mr. Himura," she replied, turning back to lean on the railing just like she had been when he first saw her and felt his breath catch in his throat, as it had when he first saw her that evening.  
  
He walked over and stood beside her in a similar manner after puting his hands back into his gi's sleeves. He looked at her before glancing up at the stars like she was doing. They sighed at exactly the same time and Kaoru turned to Kenshin, a small giggle escaping her throat.  
  
"What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" she asked, leaning her head in her hand. It propped up quite easily because it was her casted arm. She made sure that her head did not lean it's full weight onto the cast as she would have a funny mark of her face if she did.  
  
"I'm leaving tomorrow morning," he answered, not looking at her. His face was still turned to watch the stars.  
  
"You know what I'll say," she responded, her face visibly sinking from the happy one she had on a few moments ago.  
  
"Is there any reason that you can think of that has need of me here?" he questioned, standing up straight and looking down at her as she did the same, her hands dropping to her sides and his returning to their place inside of his gi.  
  
She had so much to say to him, but all that came out was one word, "No."  
  
Kenshin nodded as he turned away from her. He made his way to the doorway of the balcony and sighed as he set his hand on the frame.  
  
"Kenshin?" she called after him.  
  
"Yes, Kaoru?" he asked, not turning around. She moved up behind him and wrapped her arms around his chest as she hugged him from behind. Her tears were falling silently and she was sure that if he saw them, he wouldn't leave.  
  
"I'll miss you," she answered, closing her eyes as she wished the world away. It was time to grow up and stop being a selfish child. If Kenshin wanted to go, then let him. Who was she to stop him?  
  
"I'll miss you too," he responded, pulling out of her arms as he made his way to her bedroom door. "Good-bye, Miss Kaoru," he whispered, before stepping out the door.  
  
"He's not my true love, and I can't be selfish," she muttered to the empty room. Her tears betrayed her true feelings.  
  
She wiped them away as she looked at the closed door one last time before laying down in bed. She blew the candle out and rolled over for a restless night of sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, you'll be happy to know that is NOT the last chapter! Well, at least I think you'll be happy to know that.......So please don't kill me! I knew you would if I said it was the last chapter. I'm thinking of writing a sequel.....you know, for the Misao/Aoshi relationship...I dunno. I'm not very good at writing emotionless people. But, Aoshi is brainwashed for the moment because he has amnesia! Anywho, I hope that chapter met some of your expectations. And give me your ideas on the sequel....if I decide to write one that is. =)  
  
Stay Tuned for Chapter Twelve: The Stars' Answer.......The story concludes. Will Kenshin go or will he stay? What will become of the memoryless Aoshi? And Misao?  
  
Ja ne! ~KaBunny 


	12. The Stars' Answer

Author's Notes: Yup, back to write the chapter that I think is going to be the last one. Of course, I said that about the last chapter, so I could be lying, but I won't know until I actually write this chapter. I haven't posted chapter 10 OR 11 yet, so I have no idea what has possessed me to write so much so quickly before posting any chapters at all! Anywho, on with the writing.  
  
Title: The Scholar and the Princess  
  
Author: KaBunny  
  
E-mail: Alexandra_Miyoko@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG-13 (well, not anymore....but I prefer to keep the rating the same for all chapters....jic)  
  
Btw.....I do not own Ruruoni Kenshin....thought you ought to know (that's just for you Nikki =) )  
  
Chapter Twelve: The Stars' Answer  
  
"Kaoru? Are you in there?" Sano questioned, pressing his ear to the door. He heard slight rustling from inside, but he still heard no footsteps. Sure, it was very early in the morning and Kaoru sometimes had a habit of sleeping in, but today was NOT the day to be sleeping in. "Kaoru!"  
He heard the rustling noise again and then something slammed lightly against the door that caused him to jump away from the door. 'Now she's throwing things at me! This is absurd!' he thought, slightly angered. He was not going to sit idly by as he watched Kaoru destroy herself because Kenshin was too thickheaded to realize that he was in love.  
"That's it Little Missy! I'm coming in and if you're not decent, then... then grab a towel or something!" he replied, tired of waiting.  
He grabbed the handle just as it was turning and he took a step back as the object finally swung open. He saw the Little Missy who had wrapped herself up in her comforter to come and answer the door. Her eyes looked dull and there were small dark circles under them. Her hair seemed flat and lifeless as if someone had stolen the light from it.  
"Kaoru...," he muttered, taking a step toward her. He suddenly felt bad for awakening her, but he knew he was doing the right thing and that Kaoru was not. Sanosuke set his hands on her shoulders and she looked up at him with those lifeless eyes. "I know you're sad Kaoru, but your not making the right choice."  
"I can't be selfish," she murmured, staring up at him, unblinking. "I have to grow up. I have to do as my father says and marry for peace."  
"No, Kaoru," Sano answered, shaking his head. "This is not you. Stop trying to be something you're not. And what is all this talk of selfishness?"  
"I'll be selfish if I make him stay because he feels bad for me," she said, shaking her head as she looked down to the floor.  
"Look at me," he said, slightly angered by the girl's blindness. She didn't look up, however. "Kaoru, look up at me."  
She turned her unblinking, lifeless eyes up to Sano and saw the passion in his own that hers were lacking. He didn't have to say anything because she already knew, but he said it anyway. "I don't know how you could be so blind," he responded, shaking his head at the girl. "You're... the one who told me that I would marry Megumi someday. You're... the one who told Yahiko so many times that if he didn't stop calling girls ugly that they would never see his soft side. You're... the one who made Battousai the manslayer have a feeling that he never thought he could have. Just because he doesn't understand it doesn't mean that he doesn't feel it. He can't express something he doesn't understand. You have to show him what it is you're feeling for him to understand."  
"But... I can't," she answered, her eyes watering up again. "It's selfish! He'll only be staying because he feels sorry for me!"  
"Haven't you heard a word I've said?" Sano questioned, becoming slightly angered with the girl. Her response was a diverting of her eyes. "He won't stay because he feels sorry for you. He won't feel sorry for you. He'll return your feelings, but you have to tell him yours first!"  
"It's too hard," she murmured, her eyes still downcast. "I don't know if I have the strength."  
"Well, then, you'll never know what would've happened," Sano replied, walking away from the girl that had angered him immensely. All the time that she had provided support for him, all the times that she had gone out on a limb for him, and all the times that she had told him to show Megumi his feelings. Suddenly he knew the choice she had to make and how hard it was. He now felt bad for all he said.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Are you ready, Miss Misao?" Kenshin questioned, glancing at his sister. She finished braiding her long dark hair and turned to regard her brother with soft sea green eyes. They were unsure just as her movements were slow, as if she were waiting for something.  
"I don't know, Kenshin," she muttered, shaking her head and looking down to the floor. "Something doesn't feel right."  
"I know," he murmured, slipping the pouch of money into his gi's sleeve.  
"Then why can't we stay until we figure this out?" Misao asked, her eyes curious as she looked up at her older brother.  
"Because this isn't our place and you know that Misao," Kenshin answered, turning to look at her finally. Something was drifting below the sterness in his eyes and Misao was quite sure it was confusion. His eyes were what convinced her to stop her pushing.  
"Alright, but I still feel as though we're giving up on something," she replied, shaking the image of Aoshi away in her mind. "I'm ready to go if you are."  
Kenshin nodded to his younger sister before turning and stepping out the door. Misao slipped on her favorite cloak which was white and blue and covered her body well. It made her look like a much older woman and she enjoyed that about it. She followed her brother out the door as she tried to push the image of Aoshi away again in her mind.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Well Kenshin, it was nice seeing you again. Just do me a favor and please don't get injured like that again," Megumi said, tears sitting in her eyes as she hugged her old friend. "You worry me, you know."  
"I know and please be sure to take good care of Aoshi. If he should ever remember, he will most likely come after me," Kenshin responded, smiling at the woman as he released her. He made sure that the part about Aoshi was just heard by hers and his ears.  
Misao made her way over to Sano, one question on her mind as she hugged him. "Oh, I'll miss you Sano," she said loud enough for Megumi and Kenshin to hear, but then lowered her voice to a whisper that only Sano and herself could hear. "Could you convince her?"  
"I tried, Misao, boy did I try. But, I have a plan....play along, alright?" Sano whispered back, sighing quietly. He added in the rest much louder. "Yeah, Misao. It's a shame that you and I never got to spar. I would've kicked your butt."  
"You wanna put your money where your mouth is bub?!" Misao growled, pulling away from the hug and feigning anger. "'Cause I can prove you wrong!"  
"Oh, yeah! Right here and now!" Sano replied, holding his fists up to the girl.  
Misao pretended to push up her fake sleeves in mock anger as she stepped up to Sano. She placed her forehead on his as she glared at him in mock anger. "Prepare to eat fist, Rooster Head."  
"Bring it on, little girl," Sano muttered back, giving her a wink that neither Kenshin or Megumi could see.  
"Misao, please....," Kenshin said, placing his hands up in defense. He took a step toward the two as they backed away from one another.  
"He's asking for it, Kenshin!" Misao grumbled, pointing at Sano like a little kid who's telling on another little kid.  
"So is she!" Sano growled, pointing at Misao in the same manner.  
"Besides, he started it," she whined, giving Kenshin the puppy dog face that women seem to acquire from birth.  
"Actually she started it," Sano muttered, giving Kenshin the face of reason.  
"Did not!" they both said in unison as they glared at one another and stuck their tongues out to give the other a raspberry.  
Kenshin sweatdropped and placed a hand behind his head. "Come on, Misao," he replied, smiling nervously. "It doesn't matter who started it, we still have to leave."  
His face suddenly became serious and Misao suddenly drooped with the weight of the fact. She glanced at Sano as he shrugged and mouthed, 'I tried.' She sighed and looked up at her serious brother before glancing at Yahiko, Sanosuke, Megumi, and Aoshi and giving each of them a weak smile. "Well, then, I guess this is goodbye, huh?" she said, the sad smile still on her face. "Good-bye. It was nice meeting you all."  
"Good-bye, Misao," Megumi answered, smiling back at the girl, the tears still sitting in her eyes.  
"See ya, Misao.....Kenshin," Yahiko responded, giving both of them a curt nod as he said their names.  
"Bye now! If you ever come back be sure to mention my name and the guards are sure to let you in," Sano said, winking at the two of them and giving them a small wave of his hand.  
"Bye Kenshin.....bye Misao," Aoshi murmured, staring at the small girl wrapped in the cloak. He seemed enthralled by her as she gave him a sad smile.  
"Good-bye everyone," Kenshin muttered as he turned around and started on his way down the road. Misao gave a curt nod to everyone, her eyes lingering on Aoshi a few seconds longer than anyone else, before turning and running off down the road after her brother.  
Kenshin glanced up at the few lingering stars of the morning, a small smile on his face. 'Good-bye, Kaoru,' he thought, mentally sighing. He then opened his eyes and looked at the road ahead of himself, the long road to home, Alexandria.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Kaoru stood out on the balcony, watching the sunrise of the morning and catching a few glimpses of the remaining stars. She sighed, sorrowfully. She knew what she had done and that it could not be undone, but somewhere there was hope. And she saw it as it streaked across the sky, a shooting star.  
'Kenshin......where ever you are going, just please come back to me one day and I pray that I will have the strength to tell you how I feel then,' Kaoru thought as she caught the glimpse of the shooting star. 'And I will pray that you will feel the same way.'  
She glanced out once more to road to Alexandria and a small smile creased her lips. There was hope after all. Maybe someday, it would come to her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You'll be unhappy to know that that is the end! Um, please don't kill me, eh heh heh. I am going to make a sequel I PROMISE!!!!! I already have a name for it and I already have a plot line and everything! I could just add it onto this story, but that would just be weird....Anywho, come read my sequel when I start to write that. It's going to be called "The Swordsman and the Ninja".....can you guess who it's about? hehe!  
  
Thank you everyone for reading and I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I liked writing it! I hope I get another idea for a RuroKen story so you can read it too! Well, ja mata ne! And Arigatou a thousand folds!  
  
Bai bai! ~KaBunny  
  
PLEASE READ ME!!!!!!!! As a last note.....I HAVE placed the first chapter of the new story onto ff.net! So PLEASE don't kill me! 


End file.
